


Snapping Crow, Healing Butterfly

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth, Caring Alois Trancy, Crisis Pregnancy, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Alois Trancy, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, One sided Sebastian/Ciel, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastian wants what is his, Smut, alois loves ciel, alois saves the day and the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Once Ciel’s revenge is complete and Sebastian is paid his fee, the bluenette finds herself alone, afraid, and facing the prospect of motherhood. Just before she makes a terrible and dangerous decision, Alois Trancy shows up to sweep the bluenette off her feet and into his arms. But will Sebastian be willing to let go what he already claimed?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Sebastian’s nails dug into the soft flesh of Ciel’s hips.

Tears welled in Ciel’s sapphire eyes as she stared straight ahead.

Not a word passed between them.

In the fading light of day, the only sound in the room was of Sebastian’s light panting as he took what was his.

Ciel laid there like a mannequin.

She consented, but just so.

It was only right.

This was the fee that she paid Sebastian.

Ciel Phantomhive had recently completed her revenge. In return, as they had agreed, Ciel gave herself to Sebastian.

Ciel hadn’t really known what that meant at the establishment of their agreement, but after all these years, a part of her was hoping it may be a bit more…elegant?

Romantic?

No, apparently not.

Sebastian had undressed her wordlessly.

Sebastian had not kissed her.

Sebastian had not even looked at her.

Sebastian simply took what Ciel agreed to give him.

And when Sebastian was finished, he removed himself coldly and stood up. 

Ciel flinched when she realized that Sebastian walked into the bathroom to wash all evidence of her off of him.

The bluenette frowned and rolled over on her side, pulling the covers over herself, attempting to hide from the world and everyone in it.

There were no pretensions between her and Sebastian, she knew he didn’t care about her, but still……

Maybe an obligatory kiss would have been nice?

Somehow, this seemed worse than that time Ciel had spent trapped in the cage.

At least, those that treated her that way hadn’t known her.

Sebastian knew her.

After years at her side, Sebastian knew everything about Ciel.

Apparently, he just didn’t care, and that was what was most uncomfortable.

It hurt.

But Ciel’s pout turned into a frown.

No.

No, it didn’t hurt.

It couldn’t hurt.

This was what Ciel had wanted.

This is what she had bargained for.

Now, she finally had it, her precious revenge.

Sebastian’s fee was paid in full now.

But it didn’t bring her parents back……

None of it did.

No, the bluenette never thought it would feel this….

Empty.

Ciel never thought that she would feel this empty.

As two silver tears slid down her pale cheeks, Ciel closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

—————————————————————-

When Ciel woke in the morning, she found herself alone and still naked in her room.

She had overslept, it was nearly ten.

“Sebastian?” Ciel called, hastily pulling on a robe.

Silence.

That was odd.

Sebastian always came when he was called.

“Sebastian!” Ciel repeated after a minute.

Silence again!

Ciel stormed out of her room, frustrated and annoyed. She hastily sat off in search of her missing butler.

The other servants were all at their posts, but each one denied seeing Sebastian.

It was when Ciel finally checked Sebastian’s room and saw his butler uniform folded neatly on the bed that her heart began to race in her chest.

So this was it, then?

So…..Sebastian was really…….gone?

Ciel stared at the folded uniform for a minute.

She raised a shaky hand to her face.

Her shoulders began to shake.

Not with sobs, but with laughter.

Ciel leaned against the door and laughed and laughed.

What a joke this was!

After all this time, Sebastian didn’t even wait until breakfast to leave her as soon as the mission was accomplished!

He had taken what he had wanted and was on his way.

Ciel’s laughter ended and she smoothed out her hair.

That was fine.

It was what had been agreed.

Besides, she didn’t need Sebastian anyway.

—————————————————————-

Some time passed and life at Phantomhive manor went on as usual.

Ciel may not have needed Sebastian, but it soon became obvious that she needed a doctor.

The bluenette fell victim to migraine headaches unlike anything she had ever experienced, nausea that reduced her meals to once a day or none at all, and the most dreadful fatigue, leading to sleeping spells that could almost rival that of a corpse.

Tanaka, old as he was, had temporarily stepped in as the Phantomhive butler.

Despite his age, although he was not as remarkable as Sebastian, he was still quite adept at performing his duties.

A doctor came.

A doctor left.

The physician tipped his hat to the other servants as he left Ciel’s room and let himself out of the manor.

Everyone noticed the large sum of money he held in his hand, easily ten times his usual fee.

The money wasn’t for Ciel’s exam.

The money was to keep him quiet.

But they didn’t know that.

“Master Ciel?” Tanaka called, rapping at Ciel’s door.

“I’m fine.” Ciel said in a solemn voice.

Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Finny all exchanged worried glances with Tanaka.

“Is there anything that you require, mistress?” Tanaka pressed.

“Solitude. That is all.” Ciel’s voice called firmly through the door.

The others shrugged and with heavy frowns of concern, they eventually shuffled off.

Tanaka was the last one left outside of Ciel’s door.

He bowed even though she couldn’t see him and said quietly, “If you need me, my lady, all you have to do is ring the bell.” 

“Thank you, Tanaka.” Ciel’s voice called.

She meant it to sound curt, but it came out as choked instead.

Tanaka’s frown lines deepened as he walked away.

In her room, Ciel sat on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest with tears welling in her large sapphire eyes.

The bluenette had never been so afraid……..

There was no one to help her.

Not with this.

Ciel supposed that she really did need Sebastian, after all.

Her parents’ murders had left Ciel empty.

Revenge had left Ciel empty.

But Sebastian……..

Sebastian hadn’t left Ciel empty.

————————————————————

In the immediate days after, Ciel went into a sort of psychosis.

How could this have happened?

It was only once.

She and Sebastian had relations one single time.

How?!

This wasn’t fair!

But now ...what to do?

What to do?

The bluenette spent entire days and nights pacing in her room, turning over possible scenarios in her mind.

Raise the child.

No.

There was no husband, no father. 

There was no way.

She would lose everything she had.

She would be ostracized, outcast from society, stripped of her title and her fortune.

The child would starve in the streets along with her.

Give the child up for adoption.

How to do that discreetly?

The chances that no one would notice or find out?

Next to impossible.

There was another option that rattled in Ciel’s mind.

A horrible option that she didn’t like to think of, but as reality became more apparent, it seemed like the best choice.

The child would have to……….

Ciel needed to…………

With a roll of pure nausea at the sickening mental image, Ciel finally emerged from her room one morning.

The other servants were busy. They didn’t see her walking about in the manor.

Ciel made her way to the library and collected a couple of medical textbooks.

After reviewing several of them, she rummaged around the manor for some supplies.

A piece of rubber tubing, clean cloths, a vacuum-like device.

A syringe.

It only had a bit of rust on it, surely it would be acceptable to use.

Right?

With all of her equipment in tow, the bluenette made her way back to her bedroom unnoticed.

Ciel had no medical training…….no experience.

She walked into the bathroom and laid her supplies on the counter, preparing to begin the procedure that could very well end her life.

Unfolding some white towels to drape on the floor, Ciel took a deep breath and read over the medical texts again, trying to line up her own body with the illustrations.

Picking up the syringe and the piece of tubing with a heavy hand and a heavier heart, she took a deep breath.

—————————————————————-

For once, though, it seemed that Ciel’s dark world may become a little brighter.

Luck.

A spot of luck.

It was pure and simple luck that that same morning, a carriage rumbled along the road to Phantomhive manor.

The outside of the carriage bore the engravings of cobwebs.

Spiders…….

“I do hope Ciel will be happy to see me, Claude!” A joyous, smooth voice exclaimed inside the carriage.

Claude Faustus was silent, choosing to adjust his glasses instead of reply.

Feathery blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a slim physique made the adult Alois Trancy quite the subject of admiration to the debutantes of Victorian English society.

The blonde flirted for fun but otherwise pretended not to notice.

He wasn’t interested in those girls.

Alois Trancy was a fairly frequent visitor to the Phantomhive estate though.

Ciel and Alois had met as rivals and started out as bitter enemies. But after their rivalry was laid to rest, and a few misunderstandings were resolved, they had become business partners in several investments. 

Ciel had been happy about the diversement opportunities.

Alois was just happy for the opportunity to see Ciel more often.

Alois Trancy had thought Ciel Phantomhive was beautiful since the night he had met her at his ball years ago.

Admittedly, he had thought she was a male at first, but it didn’t turn Alois away that Ciel was in fact, female.

Ciel was gorgeous.

But Ciel was already claimed.

Sebastian had made that abundantly clear.

Still, that didn’t stop Alois from admiring her.

And it certainly didn’t stop Alois from caring about the bluenette either.

A smile illuminated Alois’s face as his carriage pulled up to Phantomhive manor.

Alois swaggered out of the vehicle with Claude trailing behind.

Confidently, Alois knocked on the front door.

Tanaka slowly made his way over and answered it. “Yes? Oh, good morning, Earl Trancy.”

“Mr. Tanaka.” Alois said in surprise. “Where’s Sebastian?” He asked with a gleeful smile.

There was a snip of sarcasm in his voice.

Oh dear, what a shame that would be if Sebastian ...just happened to tragically fall off a cliff or something….

“I’m afraid Sebastian is no longer serving the Phantomhive family.” Tanaka said with a polite nod.

Alois’s eyes widened.

What?!?

“R….really?” Alois asked in disbelief.

Sebastian was…no longer…….?!

What madness was this?!

As glued to Ciel as he always was, Alois had been pretty sure that Sebastian would have followed Ciel to the grave.

“That’s right, Earl Trancy.” Tanaka nodded.

Alois was completely caught off guard. He almost forgot that he was standing on the front step.

“Well…...um...may I see Ciel?” The blonde asked, pulling his wits together.

“I’m afraid my master is quite ill, but she hasn’t told me to stop visitors.” Tanaka said. Standing to the side, he let Alois and Claude enter with a bow. “Please be careful not to exhaust her.” 

“Thank you, Tanaka.” Alois said as he crossed the threshold and began to make his way towards Ciel’s room.

Claude stayed behind and exchanged small talk with Tanaka.

Alois knew that Ciel kept to herself when she wasn’t well….

But then again, Alois knew a lot about Ciel.

If only he realized how much he didn’t know….

—————————————————————

Alois made it to Ciel’s room just as she picked up the rubber tubing.

“Ciel?” Alois called, knocking at the door.

Ciel was so focused, she didn’t hear.

Her breath was labored.

Her hands were sweating.

Ciel felt her arms start to shake.

Murderer.

Ciel had killed many, but never before had she felt like she deserved that title, not until now.

To destroy something, someone, so innocent, so unknowing, so undeserving.

Tears welled in Ciel’s eyes and she squeezed them shut.

No better…….

She was no better than those people that had brutalized her and the other children.

“I’m so sorry….” Ciel whispered in a hushed voice as she picked up the syringe in her other hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Her unborn child should have been honored.

To receive an apology from Ciel Phantomhive was no small feat.

Alois was afraid something was wrong, so he tried the door.

Unlocked, the knob turned easily, and he stepped into the room.

Noticing the bed was empty, Alois heard a noise in the bathroom.

“Ciel?” Alois called.

Ciel heard Alois and whirled around to find herself face to face with the blonde.

It was difficult to tell who looked more shocked.

Ciel, that Alois was there and that he had found her like that, or Alois, that Ciel had the equipment and everything positioned.

Alois had a rough childhood and had unfortunately spent time with many impoverished and desperate people.

He knew what the equipment was for.

But…..

“Ciel,” Alois asked with a startled chuckle. “What’s going on?”

Ciel was too mortified to speak. She held her resolve until tears clouded her sapphire eyes so badly that Alois felt he was looking back at two pools of water.

Alois’s first reaction was to be afraid. 

Was she in pain?

Alois quickly glanced behind Ciel.

The towels were clean. 

Her clothes were in tact.

“Have you done it yet?” Alois asked. 

Ciel looked away and wordlessly shook her head.

Alois reached out.

Ciel flinched.

The blonde gently took the tubing out of her hand, then the syringe.

Ciel sobbed into her wrist while Alois walked her over to her bed and sat down on it with her.

He put an arm comfortingly around the crying bluenette.

“You’re with child.” Alois said quietly.

“I didn't tell you that!” Ciel snapped, as if he had just said something very offensive.

“No, I told you.” Alois said with a raised brow. “I know what all that’s for, Ciel. Have you forgotten where I came from? I certainly haven’t.”

Ciel turned her face away and dissolved into quiet sobs again.

Alois tightened his grip on her, trying to soothe the bluenette. 

So Ciel was pregnant and Sebastian had mysteriously vanished……..

That bloody villain.

That careless, greedy oaf!

Alois fought his own tears that threatened to pour from his eyes as he watched the distraught bluenette sob into her sleeve.

Alois was an abuse survivor.

Even if that wasn’t the case here, Sebastian had clearly taken advantage of Ciel, at least to some degree.

Ciel…….

Oh, not Ciel…….

A person as regal and beautiful as Ciel.

As kind…...

Ciel tried to show otherwise, but really, Ciel was actually very kind.

It broke Alois’s heart that this had happened to Ciel.

His poor little butterfly….

“You don’t have to do it, Ciel.” Alois said very quietly after a few moments passed.

“Of course I do! I have no choice!” Ciel retorted.

“You have lots of choices.” Alois said calmly.

Ciel scoffed. “This isn’t a game for once, Alois. I’ll be ruined. I refuse to let Sebastian ruin me.” 

“Sebastian isn’t going to ruin you or my baby.” Alois said, taking Ciel’s hand in his.

Ciel blinked. “Your…what?” 

“This baby isn’t Sebastian’s. It’s mine. That’s what we’ll tell everyone.” Alois said. His ocean blue eyes lit up as a maniacal idea seized his mind. “That’s it, Ciel! Come and marry me, we’ll say the child is ours! At least then, you can give it a chance to live! If you decide to rid yourself of it, we’ll see that it goes to a good home!” 

Ciel looked on agape as Alois spoke.

Alois sat down beside her again, “And if you decide to keep it, then we’ll raise a baby together~.” 

Ciel stared deep into Alois’s exuberant eyes.

“You’re really serious.” Ciel said incredulously.

“Of course I am.” Alois sniffed.

Why was that so hard to believe?

Alois spent his days trying to escape the soul-crushing loneliness and futility of his manor and of his position as the Earl Trancy.

Having a pregnant wife and eventually a family would be a dream come true for Alois.

Although, Ciel had no idea that Alois had been secretly in love with her for years…….

That was definitely a contributing factor in his offer.

Ciel looked away, taking a second to consider.

This was all quite generous of Mr. Trancy.

Well……

What did Ciel really have to do now?

Run her estate and company.

Ciel could do that as Alois’s wife.

Maybe this way, Ciel could at least give the child a chance to live.

She could sleep peacefully at night.

Her conscience would be clear.

Ciel straightened her back and looked Alois in the eye. 

She gave him a very formal nod.

Alois smirked and knelt down in front of her. “Ciel Phantomhive, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Earl Alois Trancy, the lady of Trancy manor?”

“I shall.” Ciel said very formally.

For a makeshift engagement ring, Alois slid his gold Trancy ring off and placed it around Ciel’s delicate finger.

Ciel stared down at it.

She felt her stomach turn in apprehension.

Was she making a mistake?

Worse than the mistakes she had already made?

Alois smiled brightly.

He wanted to jump for joy!

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of wishful hoping, Ciel was going to be his! 

There would even be papers to prove it!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Trancy Wedding

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

It was a hasty wedding.

Ciel and Alois announced their engagement and sat the ceremony date for a mere four weeks away.

The time frame would have caused quite a stir had not Alois declared that he must travel to America.

Earl Trancy justified his rushed nuptials by saying that he wanted his union to Ciel complete prior to his departure, that way his estate could be passed down to someone who would take proper care of it in the event that he didn’t return.

All that was a lie of course, but for the most part, society surprisingly bought it.

Only a few eyebrows were raised……..

The ceremony was held at a prominent church in the center of London, with two grand, separate receptions held afterwards.

The first reception took place at Phantomhive manor in the afternoon.

The second reception was held at the Trancy estate later that evening.

Just like most couples on their wedding days, Alois and Ciel really didn’t see much of each other, finding themselves being forced to greet and mingle with their guests instead. 

It was nine o’ clock that evening when Alois finally got the opportunity to dance with his bride.

As Alois held Ciel’s waist and hand, his ocean-blue eyes shone with admiration as he waltzed his new wife around the gilded Trancy ballroom.

Alois had been stealing loving glances at Ciel all day.

Ciel had just been trying to survive.

Normally preferring to wear pantsuits, the bluenette found her wedding dress terribly uncomfortable, and after ten long hours of socializing in it, Ciel was growing tired.

And Ciel’s head was starting to hurt from the heat in the crowded room…...

As Alois danced with her, Ciel felt an overwhelming wave of nausea creep up her throat.

The food they had eaten for dinner was so very rich……

The ballroom was so stiflingly hot…….

“Ciel?” Alois asked with concern as he watched what little color Ciel had drain from her face.

Ciel dropped Alois’s hand and fled the ballroom, dashing through the kitchen to the back veranda the servants used so no one would see. 

Once Ciel knew she was out of sight, she leaned over the railing and wretched into the bushes, pushing the neckline of her elaborate dress out of the way.

Alois walked up behind Ciel and frowned.

Gently, Alois swept Ciel’s wispy bluenette strands of hair out of her face and held them back for her.

“Oh, my poor Ciel…..” Alois sighed. 

The bluenette finished after a moment, panting hard as she breathed in the fresh night air to soothe her stomach.

Once Ciel was feeling better, she turned and faced Alois. 

“I think we’ve stayed long enough. Would you like to retire, my darling?” Alois asked.

Finally, after all these years, Alois had an excuse to call Ciel his darling!

Ciel didn’t know that Alois was being sincere by calling her that pet name, she just thought he was trying to play along with their sham of a marriage.

Alois had meant every word when he had taken his vows to Ciel…..

“Yes, I’d like that very much, Alois.” Ciel groaned.

“Come on, then.” Alois said softly. 

Ciel’s eyes widened in shock when Alois gently picked her up, lifting her into his arms.

To her shock, Ciel discovered that Earl Trancy could carry her as deftly and tenderly as Sebastian always had.

The couple bid adieu to the revelers that still remained at the reception and then Alois proceeded to carry Ciel up the carved staircase to his opulent bedroom.

“You don’t have to do this. I can walk on my own.” Ciel said quietly. 

Alois smiled softly at the bluenette as he spoke, “I’m going to take care of you, Ciel~.” 

Ciel’s icy sapphire gaze softened.

The bluenette was struck by the genuineness of Alois’s words, seeing in his eyes how much he truly meant his statement.

Did Alois……...really care about her?

————————————————————

When they made it to the bedroom, Alois closed the door behind them.

That made Ciel a bit nervous.

Alois had become something like a friend over the years, of course, but the blonde was known for his erratic behavior, his crudeness, his flirtatiousness.

Surely he hadn’t done all of this for nothing?

What would Alois Trancy expect on his wedding night?

Alois sat Ciel down on the bed and went to rummage through a closet. 

Ciel shifted nervously on the embroidered purple and gold duvet before Alois walked back over to her.

In his arms, he held a few clean towels.

Claude had brought Ciel’s luggage up hours ago. 

Ciel noticed her parcels sitting in the corner with her clothes and toiletries inside.

“Here’s some towels, Ciel, I’ll let you go first in the bath.” Alois said kindly.

Ciel blinked and slowly reached out to take them. “Oh…..um....thank you, Alois……..”

Was that it?

Ciel stood to go to the bathroom and wash up for bed.

She watched Alois closely.

The blonde pulled a book out of his nightstand drawer and opened it, beginning to read.

Alois didn’t attack Ciel.

Alois didn’t make Ciel feel uncomfortable.

Alois had just held her while she was sick, helped her up the stairs, and tended to her needs.

Really?

Ciel was too curious to let it go.

“Alois?” Ciel asked.

“Yes?” Alois replied, looking up from his book.

“Is that it, then?” Ciel asked.

Alois couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed his lips, although he managed to turn it into a grin instead. “Unless you were hoping for something else this evening?” 

“Well, no….” Ciel said, then she realized that sounded rude so she quickly added. “It’s just ...it's our wedding night and I assumed…”

“You assumed I’d force you into my bed?” Alois asked.

To her mortification, the heated look in the blonde’s ocean-blue eyes made Ciel blush.

“Well…..” Ciel stammered.

“I’m not going to force you to do anything, Ciel. We’re married now, and I’m a father-to-be.” Alois said with a grin, glancing down at Ciel’s flat abdomen, “I imagine I’ll become one with that pretty Phantomhive blue sooner or later~.”

Ciel’s cheeks were almost blood red by the time Alois finished speaking.

The way Alois stared at her made Ciel feel like she wasn’t dressed at all……

“I see.” Ciel sniffed, nodding quickly, she hastily turned and went into the bathroom. “Very well, then, Alois.”

Alois giggled to himself once the bathroom door closed and locked.

Ciel was so cute when she was flustered!

—————————————————————-

The bluenette bathed, brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into her nightdress.

Made of grey silk, it ghosted alluringly over her petite figure.

Alois was quick to notice, his eyes ghosting over her figure as Ciel left the bathroom and Alois went to take his turn.

Once the blonde finished grooming himself, he slid in beside Ciel under the covers in bed.

Leaning over, Alois put the candle out on the nightstand.

Both Alois and Ciel stared up at the ceiling with the moonlight streaming into the room, leaving an almost otherworldly glow.

“Thank you, Alois.” Ciel said quietly.

“For what, Ciel?” The blonde asked, looking over at his bride.

“For doing this….I’m not sure how I can repay you.” Ciel replied very formally.

You can fall in love with me, if you like~. Alois thought.

Then the blonde got an idea. 

“You could always give me a kiss~.” Alois suggested with a smirk.

Ciel’s eyes widened in the dark.

A kiss?!

A kiss……..

Well, since their marriage wasn’t even consummated, after all the trouble Earl Trancy had gone through, Ciel supposed that one kiss wasn’t a terribly high asking price.

Perhaps Alois deserved just one…..

Alois had to stop himself from gasping with glee when Ciel’s response rang out in the darkness.

“Very well.” 

Alois sat up in bed.

Ciel did the same.

In the moonlight that poured through the windows, Alois’s heated ocean-blue eyes bore into Ciel’s sapphire orbs.

Ciel found it hard to breathe suddenly when Alois put a hand on her cheek and leaned in.

Ciel closed her eyes………

She expected to feel an assortment of discomfort and awkwardness…mingled together with disgust….

The bluenette was more than pleasantly surprised.

Alois’s lips crashed against Ciel’s, firmly but gently, pillow-soft and sweet to the taste, with enough pressure to make Ciel feel wanted, but not enough power to make her feel forced.

Alois kept his hand on Ciel’s face, his warm fingertips heating her cool cheek as he poured his true feelings for her into his kiss.

The blonde had no idea, but it was Ciel’s first kiss.

The monsters that had abused Ciel certainly hadn’t kissed her.

Sebastian didn't kiss Ciel, not even when he finally buried himself inside of her.

Alois expected Ciel to pull away after a few seconds but to his surprise, he felt Ciel emulate his actions and place her own hand against his cheek.

Did Ciel...like this?

Alois didn’t push the envelope any farther.

He didn’t try to part Ciel’s lips or her legs, he just gave the bluenette what she seemed to enjoy….

His kiss.

Sweet and simple.

Alois and Ciel sat there in the moonlight kissing sweetly for over an hour.

It was only when Ciel grew too sleepy to hold herself up anymore that she pulled away from Alois and laid down.

…..But Alois took note of how flushed Ciel’s cheeks had become, glimpsing her face in the moonlight before her head hit the pillow….

Ciel turned her back to Alois and the blonde smiled down at her.

“May I hold you, Ciel?” Alois asked politely.

“Alright.” Ciel nodded. 

The blonde scooped Ciel into his arms and wrapped around her, spooning her closely while making sure her bottom didn’t brush against his arousal.

The blonde couldn’t help it, kissing the woman he loved, especially for that long, had gotten him quite excited…..

Ciel writhed against Alois sleepily.

Longingly…….

The bluenette was curious…..

If that kiss was any proof of Alois’s skills as a lover, he must be incredible.

And his kiss had been so passionate…..

So real.

How deep did Alois’s feelings for her go?

“Good night, Alois.” Ciel whispered quietly.

“Good night, Ciel.” The blonde giggled.

Alois was thrilled.

Ciel was finally in his bed!

She was his wife!

This was amazing! 

Ciel glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, admiring how lovely he smelled, like lavender and warm pine.

Ciel admired how strong Alois’s embrace was……..almost like Sebastian’s….

The bluenette saw Alois smiling down at her.

Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad, after all ...their marriage.

Ciel settled against her new husband and closed her eyes, feeling warm and relaxed….

Protected.

Alois hoped that Ciel had a pleasant first night with him, everything seemed to be going exquisitely!

In her sleep, Ciel cooed her approval.

It seemed that Alois wasn’t as crazy as he seemed.

The bluenette could get used to this~.


	3. Chapter 3 - One with that Blue

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Alois frowned in concentration as he focused on the book he was reading.

It was quiet in the Trancy library that afternoon.

The servants were all tending to their duties.

Ciel was taking a nap.

Alois was using the time to study, intently memorizing the positions of the man and woman illustrated on the book’s page.

The book would have been called pornography by anyone who found it.

Alois called it research.

Time had passed since the wedding.

One week they stayed at Phantomhive manor and then the next week they would go the Trancy estate.

Alois was growing closer to Ciel everyday.

Alois greeted the bluenette with a smile each morning.

He held Ciel’s hair when she was sick.

They ate together and worked together.

The blonde and the bluenette.

Yes, Alois and Ciel spent their days side by side now.

Ciel was doing well with her pregnancy and although she still wasn’t showing much, the morning sickness was starting to abate. 

Now the bluenette was just exhausted often and had a rather insatiable appetite.

Besides that, Ciel didn’t have any major complaints.

Ciel had always been moody, so the hormones didn’t make a drastic difference to Alois besides an occasional crying fit.

It was easy for Alois to pretend that it really was his baby that Ciel was carrying.

The blonde smirked as he turned the page in his book.

It would get even easier though, when Ciel finally accepted him as her lover.

That day was coming quickly, Ciel was just shy.

The bluenette more than enjoyed Alois’s passionate, loving kisses. 

Ciel eagerly but silently asked Alois for one whenever they had a moment to themselves.

Every evening……

Every morning…..

Sometimes, Ciel’s delicate hands gripped Alois’s chest or trailed across his abdomen.

But Ciel never tried to undo his clothing and Alois never pushed her.

A push?

No.

All Ciel needed was a gentle nudge.

She needed to feel comfortable, to know that the blonde merely wanted to please her, not harm her.

Alois’s eyes softened as he imagined finally making love to the bluenette.

Alois would never hurt Ciel~.

To insure that he didn’t make a critical blunder when the moment came, the blonde had begun his learning efforts.

Claude…….

Hannah……

The triplets….

Alois interviewed each of his servants, asking what a woman would enjoy most during intimate relations.

After his interviews were complete, Alois had taken up reading erotic books, left behind by the previous, perverted Earl Trancy.

Unfortunately, the blonde’s past experience was more than lacking when it came to women.

That was alright though, Alois was a quick learner.

Alois smiled to himself.

The first time that he was with Ciel, he wanted everything to be perfect.

And as long as after it was all over, Ciel lay panting and flushed in his arms, it would be….

Absolutely perfect~.

—————————————————————

After dinner sometimes, the couple would retire to the parlor and quietly pass an hour making conversation or playing chess.

The bluenette seemed to always wear a pout.

Contrary to Ciel’s gloomy expression, Alois was always smiling at his bride.

How full his life had already become, just having Ciel around!

Alois finally had a true companion again, like his lost brother, Luka.

Someone to talk to………

Someone to protect……

Someone to care for…….

Someone to hold…….

Someone to love.

—————————————————————

One particular evening, it was very chilly in the Trancy manor. 

After dinner that night, Alois snuggled Ciel next to him on the parlor sofa, covering them both with a mink throw.

Alois had already learned that the icy bluenette could actually be rather cuddly……..

….when they were alone.

Maybe that was just the hormones, though.

In front of the crackling fire, Alois leaned back on the sofa and Ciel lay against his chest.

Idly, the blonde’s hands stroked Ciel’s flat abdomen.

Ciel turned her sapphire blue gaze to Alois and he smiled down at her. “What is it, my dear?” Alois asked cheerfully.

His question was unnecessary.

Alois already knew...

Ciel wanted to kiss.

Of course, Ciel was far too shy to ask, so she just stared at Alois until he gave her what she wanted.

That was their newly established routine.

Alois’s ocean-blue eyes were soft as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Ciel’s.

The bluenette moaned softly as she put her hand up to Alois’s cheek, kissing him back eagerly.

There, in the warm, cozy room, underneath the comforting softness of the mink blanket, Alois decided to try something.

Gently, but sharply, he nipped at Ciel’s bottom lip, enticing her.

Alois half expected Ciel to clam up and pull away, but she didn’t.

The bluenette was curious.

Hungry~.

With a sharp little squeak, Ciel parted her lips for Alois, allowing him entrance.

Alois grinned wickedly into their kiss as he began to explore Ciel’s mouth with his tongue.

Just one little nudge was all it would take…..

Alois gently held Ciel’s waist and focused.

The blonde kissed Ciel until the bluenette was dizzy, until her nails clawed at his shoulders, holding on for dear life and begging him to go on simultaneously.

Right at the climax of their feverish kissing, Alois pulled away with his ocean-blue eyes half-lidded.

Alois smirked arrogantly at the scowl on Ciel’s face.

She was clearly displeased that Alois had ended their kiss.

Claude walked by the parlor doorway suddenly and Ciel sat up, startled.

The bluenette cleared her throat and tried to wipe the blush off of her cheeks.

“If you’d like to continue, Ciel, perhaps we should go somewhere more private.” Alois said, still wearing his smug grin.

Just as he hoped, Ciel nodded.

Alois’s grin faded into a smile.

The blonde rose from the couch and held out his hand to Ciel.

Ciel took his hand and stood as well, following Alois out of the parlor and up to their bedroom.

The bluenette was both a little apprehensive and a little excited.

If she and Alois went any further, then this would be her first time with a loving partner.

Although the same was true for Alois, the blonde was focused on one thing…..

It was going to be their first time together, Alois and his beautiful Ciel~.

—————————————————————

When they made it to their bedroom, Alois gently pressed Ciel against the door once he closed it, clicking it locked behind them.

Alois slid one hand around Ciel’s waist and laid one hand beside her head, playing with a strand of her hair.

“No more interruptions.” The blonde whispered, giving Ciel a bright smile.

Ciel looked eagerly at Alois for a moment.

Gripping his black bow, Ciel pulled Alois down and resumed their heated kiss.

Alois hadn’t even lit a candle yet.

It was just him and Ciel kissing in the dark with the moonlight pouring in through the window.

Though Ciel still made no means to progress their actions, Alois opened his eyes and glanced down at just how tightly the bluenette was holding onto the black silk of his bow.

Gently, Alois lifted Ciel and carried her over to the bed without breaking their kiss.

The bluenette didn't protest, placing her hands over Alois’s once the blonde splayed his palms over Ciel’s hips.

Alois decided to give it a try~.

Slowly, he pulled his lips away from Ciel’s, leaving lines of feather soft kisses down her jaw, across her neck.

The bluenette bristled as Alois pushed the fabric of her shirt aside and gently nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone. 

“Ah! AAHH~!” Ciel whimpered as Alois smirked and snaked his tongue out, flicking it over that same place.

Alois felt a surge of arousal rush through him at Ciel’s sharp cry of pleasure.

Yes, that’s exactly what Alois wanted to make Ciel do~.

Scream for him.

Alois pulled his mouth away and gently resumed their kiss, raising his hands, he began to carefully unfasten the buttons on Ciel’s shirt one by one.

Ciel’s eyes widened and she pulled away. 

She had expected Alois to ask for a favor on their wedding night simply because he could.

Ciel suspected that he kissed her because Alois probably enjoyed the closeness of another person, but was Alois really trying to……?

“But...you don’t like women like that!” Ciel blurted out before she could stop herself.

Alois’s ocean-blue eyes were soft as he looked into Ciel’s sapphire orbs.

He thought Ciel was so beautiful.

Flawless.

And now she was really about to be his.

How many years had Alois spent wishing that a night like this would ever be real?

How many hours had he spent laying awake imagining?

“I like you like that, Ciel.” Alois whispered.

He was telling the truth and Ciel knew it.

The blonde watched closely, seeing the coldness melt away from Ciel’s gaze, giving way to something warmer.

Something inviting.

Was that lust?

Or the beginning of…..something more?

Ciel crept back over to Alois, placing her hands on either side of his face, Ciel glanced down at  
the blonde’s lips then up to his eyes.

Slowly, their lips met again.

Faster.

Hungrier.

Alois’s fingers resumed their ministrations, popping the last button on Ciel’s shirt and slipping it off her shoulders.

Alois went for her shorts next, working them off as Ciel clumsily pulled Alois’s coat and vest off.

Faster and faster.

Unbuttoning, unfastening…..

Ripping, pulling……….

Their hands worked on each other until Alois and Ciel were both bare.

Naked, Ciel lay back in front of Alois.

She was completely vulnerable but no longer afraid.

Ciel was no longer scared of being hurt.

Alois stood before her proudly.

Alois was no longer frightened of being left alone.

Alois wasn’t going to hurt Ciel.

She knew that now.

Ciel wasn’t going to leave Alois.

He knew that know.

Alois took a moment and admired his lover, running his hands gently over her silky smooth skin.

Alois thought Ciel was breathtaking.

He admired her unmarred porcelain skin that was illuminated under the moon’s pale glow, her beautiful sapphire eyes, complemented by her short strands of bluenette hair fanned out on the satin pillow behind her head.

Ciel admired the lithe but definite muscles on Alois’s chest and abdomen.

Arms……..

The deep v lines on his hips…….

Curiously, the bluenette allowed herself to glance at Alois’s manhood then back up to his face.

That was……

Well…….

Alois didn’t meet Ciel’s eyes, he was musing over her curves instead.

The place between her legs was still a mystery to Alois, a secret kept by soft ringlets of bluenette hair.

Her breasts though……

Alois went and placed his hands over them, finding they fit perfectly in his palms.

Alois had seen Hannah naked before, but he hadn’t particularly cared for the sight. 

Hannah’s body was too…...too much for his tastes.

But Ciel, Ciel was magnificent.

Alois was so in love with the bluenette though, he probably would have thought she was perfect if he found her covered in a heap of dirt.

“Gorgeous~.” Alois grinned as he gave Ciel’s breasts a gentle squeeze.

His eyes widened in concern when the bluenette winced.

“What’s the matter?” Alois asked quickly, releasing his grip.

“Sorry. Nothing, they’re just…..a bit...tender.” Ciel stammered, flustered.

Alois felt a pang of embarrassment.

He had forgotten himself, he was so enraptured. 

His research had told him to be mindful since Ciel was expecting.

A bright smile crossed Alois’s face. “Then I’ll just have to be extra gentle, won’t I?”

Ciel pouted up at at Alois and it broke his heart.

There, on her face, Alois heard Ciel’s silent plea.

Please don’t hurt me, I don’t want to hurt anymore.

Please Alois……….

Alois dipped his head, clutched Ciel to him, and pressed his lips to her chest as he silently answered.

Neither do I, my dear~.

The blonde’s fingers trailed here and there, exploring his wife for the first time, wishing it would have happened years ago as he covered Ciel in kisses and sharp nips, leaving trails of white-hot passion down her body. 

The bluenette writhed under Alois’s ministrations, soft whimpers of want and groans of need escaping her pristine pink lips as her pale, slender fingers wound in his blonde hair, pulling on it impatiently.

Ciel’s breathing became labored and Alois wanted to groan from the growing pressure in his member.

For the first time in his life, Alois wanted to take someone.

The thought of being inside Ciel was maddening.

In a bold motion, the blonde nudged Ciel’s legs apart with his knee.

The desperate way Ciel looked up at him as she shamelessly spread herself made Alois smirk.

No more games, no more pretensions.

He was the one in charge now.

Alois was just about to lift Ciel’s hips when he glanced down.

The blonde’s ocean-blue eyes widened in wonder.

Alois held Ciel’s knees in either of his hands.

Ciel blushed as she felt Alois stare intently at her most intimate place. It was mortifying and invigorating at the same time.

Despite his research, Alois was fascinated.

He let go of Ciel’s right knee and curiously reached out a finger.

The bluenette mewled as Alois dragged his index finger across her womanhood.

“AAH~!” Ciel cried.

Alois grinned.

The blonde explored for a moment, dragging his fingertips here and there, slipping a finger in, then two, pumping them in and out, chuckling at the way Ciel’s body squeezed them tightly.

“A-Alois...AAAHH!....A-ALOIS~!” Ciel cried.

Alois frowned.

Hmm…...

It was good, but Ciel just wasn’t loud enough for him.

Alois withdrew his fingers with a scowl, locking gazes with Ciel.

Ciel’s eyes widened as Alois dove down and clamped his mouth over her entrance.

“AAAHHHH~! ALOIS! ALOIS!” Ciel screamed as the blonde began to devour her, tasting her at her very core.

The bluenette was reduced to gasps.

No one had ever done that to Ciel before. 

Alois even had the nerve to keep his eyes fixed on Ciel’s while he pleasured her, enjoying watching his wife’s cheeks turn red and her teeth bite into her lip.

That’s right, my butterfly~. Alois thought to himself, Let me make you feel good~.

Alois happened to ghost over the little rosebud at the top of Ciel’s womanhood and a screech tore from Ciel’s throat.

Ciel threw her head back and yanked on Alois’s hair so hard it hurt, causing him to flinch for a moment.

Alois chuckled against her as Ciel clasped her thighs against his face, trying to pull him closer.

“Right here, Ciel~?” Alois giggled, his voice muffled as he licked the spot. “Is it right here~? The place that feels best~?”

Ciel whimpered as Alois picked up speed, clawing at his head, his hair, whatever she could grab.

But the sensation was just too great…..

“A-A-AALLOOIISSS! HHHHNNNGGH~!”

Ciel’s sweet scream of bliss was music to the blonde’s ears.

Alois enjoyed feeling Ciel spasm around him, the force of it made his own manhood twitch in anticipation.

As Ciel panted through the aftershocks, Alois withdrew himself with a giggle.

With his eyes focused on her hungrily, Alois took Ciel into his arms.

They were both so ready for the other that Alois found it incredibly easy to slide himself in that wondrous center…looking down at Ciel as he finally became one with that beautiful sapphire blue.

The urge to thrust became overwhelming and after Ciel had a moment to adjust, Alois listened to his instincts.

Ciel gripped him tightly, moaning his name over and over.

Alois’s mouth fell open.

The blonde found himself at a loss for words.

It was like Ciel’s body was made for his.

Wrapping him in intoxicating heat, pushing him to his limit…….

“ALLOISS!” Ciel cried out again as they found their release together.

“C-Ciel!!!” Alois grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he let himself fall over the edge with her, still buried in his lover.

Alois stayed there for a moment while they both gasped for breath.

It was easily the most intense pleasure Alois had ever experienced.

And not only on a sexual, physical level.

The way the usually cold bluenette clung to him afterwards, there in the privacy of their bed, told Alois that Ciel felt the same.

“Alois……” Ciel whispered breathlessly, writhing aimlessly against him.

Alois smiled against the bluenette, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her face as he whispered in her ear, “l love you, Ciel~.”

Alois and Ciel had both had sex before, but that night was the first time that either of them had made love.

And they made it together, to each other~.

—————————————————————

“Hard to get any rest tonight, don’t you think?” Hannah asked Claude as they passed in the hallway, not far away from Alois and Ciel’s room.

They had both overheard the noise……

Claude said nothing, he merely adjusted his glasses at Hannah and walked on, passing by her.

Claude’s expression remained bland as he made his way to his room and retired for the night.

But Hannah’s expression was not bland as she went to her own quarters and closed the door.

She smashed the flame of her candle out with her bare hand, yelling at the pain angrily.

Hannah wore a scowl…..

A scowl of jealousy and disgust…...

It could have been Hannah, lying there in that bed…...

In Alois’s bed…..

What did her master see in Ciel Phantomhive, anyway?


	4. Chapter 4 - Cinnamon Roll

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Alois greeted the next morning with his face nuzzled in Ciel’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of gardenia and lily as he woke.

The bluenette was still sleeping so Alois was careful not to wake her.

Instead, he chose to lay there for awhile with Ciel cuddled closely against him.

Alois sighed to himself while the sun gradually rose, bathing their bedroom in a soft, bright light that streamed in through the floral curtains.

Alois didn’t know exactly how everything had led to this.

It all seemed to be one fortunate turn after another, but he was certainly glad it happened.

His marriage to Ciel…..

The pregnancy…

Also glanced down at the tiny swell of Ciel’s otherwise slender abdomen.

Yes, now the blonde just pretended that Ciel was in the family way after their passionate evening.

Alois smiled to himself.

It was his Ciel.

It was his baby.

Sebastian wasn’t involved.

Sebastian had never been involved.

Who even was Sebastian, anyway?

In time, Alois was certain no one would remember him, at least, no one at Trancy manor.

The blonde’s lips curled into a grin when he thought of claiming Ciel for his own.

Alois was taking a moment to reminisce about the joys of the previous night when a rustle got his attention.

Sapphire eyes met ocean blue orbs as Alois looked over.

“Alois?” Ciel murmured sleepily.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Alois said with a giggle, smiling down at his wife. “Sleep well?”

“Like the dead.” Ciel said with a yawn, raising a hand to rub one of her blue eyes.

Alois chuckled happily as he watched her, placing a long, languid kiss on her lips. “Last night was amazing, Ciel.” He confessed with a happy sigh.

Ciel blushed softly at the heated smirk Alois was giving her. She knew he was thinking about her, naked and screaming underneath him. “Yes, it was quite lovely, Alois. It really was.”

Alois’s smirk widened at Ciel’s agreeance.

He was in love with Ciel, yes.

But what a thrill it had been to see the stoic dignity of that beautiful sapphire blue crumble away, to watch Ciel become nude and undone, moaning like an animal just for him…..

Alois opened his mouth to speak again but to his surprise, Ciel leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips together once more.

Alois closed his eyes and happily returned it.

His kiss was sweet.

Ciel’s wasn’t.

Ciel’s kiss was impatient and hungry.

The bluenette rolled over and pushed Alois down on the bed, crawling over him.

Alois giggled as Ciel scowled down at him. 

Alois’s eyes were half-lidded with lust as he asked the bluenette. “More, already?”

Ciel didn’t reply and she didn’t need to.

Alois’s hands slid under Ciel’s night shirt to hold her hips tenderly.

One touch, one kiss, and they fell into each other’s arms…...

Alois couldn’t wait to hear Ciel scream for him all over again.

Besides, what kind of husband would he be if he couldn’t satisfy his pregnant wife’s cravings? 

—————————————————————

When Ciel and Alois finished exhausting themselves by making love, Ciel decided that she wanted a cinnamon roll for breakfast.

Alois immediately sent his servants on a mission to make the perfect cinnamon roll and to contact him in his bedroom when it was done.

That would give the blonde more time to coo over Ciel.

When breakfast was ready at last, husband and wife rose from their bed and began to get ready for the day.

Normally, Claude and Sebastian would have helped, but since Sebastian had deserted Ciel, that left only Claude.

Alois had told Claude some one ago that his services would no longer be needed during the blonde’s daily grooming and dressing.

Alois didn’t want Claude ogling Ciel….

….Or trying to touch the beautiful bluenette…...

It had been easy to gouge Hannah’s eye out but Claude’s glasses would make the task much more difficult, so then it was best to not need to do so.

Alois dressed himself quickly while Ciel washed up in the bathroom.

As soon as she came out and selected her clothing, the blonde walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

“Hey, Ciel~,” Alois purred into her ear. “Why not let me help you this morning?”

Alois hadn’t asked anything like that since their nuptials.

He didn’t want to chase Ciel away by too much intimate contact too soon.

“What …? Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Ciel said quickly, caught off guard by the blonde’s offer.

“May I?” Alois giggled. “I promise I’ll be extra gentle, Ciel. I just want to take care of you~.”

Ciel looked a little confused.

“Very well.” The bluenette agreed hesitantly.

Alois gave Ciel another bright smile as he took the clothes from her hands.

Gently, Alois slipped Ciel’s nightshirt off and then her dress shirt around her shoulders. 

His tapered fingers fastened the buttons lovingly, one by one. 

One Ciel’s ruffled shirt was in place, Alois slipped on her suit jacket and slid her shorts up over her legs.

Ciel remained silent but she was rather enjoying being showered in the blonde’s doting attention.

Alois was careful not to pinch or pull anything.

His eyes were soft and his hands were pleasantly warm.

When he fastened Ciel’s shorts over the slight swell of her belly, he leaned forward and kissed her abdomen gently.

“My baby is growing, Ciel. You’re not going to be able to wear these forever.” Alois quipped, glancing up at the bluenette.

“Yes, well, we’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Ciel said, watching the blonde smile as he pulled Ciel’s socks onto her feet and tied the ribbon at her neck.

Ciel was still a little baffled.

She had heard Alois’s confession of love the previous night before she had fallen asleep.

The way the blonde was treating her, Ciel couldn’t promise that his feelings wouldn’t soon be completely returned.

But the child…..

Was Alois really so gracious as to just unconditionally accept Sebastian’s child as his own even while it was still in Ciel’s womb?

Really?

—————————————————————

Alois made sure that Ciel had all of the fluffy, warm, gooey cinnamon rolls she wanted that morning.

And the morning after……

And the morning after that one……

And so on and so on.

The days rolled by and Alois and Ciel’s bond grew deeper and deeper.

The blonde had successfully wooed Ciel into his bed, which was a place the bluenette actually found she liked being very much.

For someone so volatile and blunt at times, Alois was an amazing lover.

There was never a morning, afternoon, or evening when Ciel didn’t find herself completely fulfilled and blissfully satisfied from Alois’s gentle, passionate affections.

It was all an act, the way Alois behaved to the rest of the world.

With Ciel, Alois was truly himself, a broken man in need of someone to love and someone to love him in return.

Likewise, it was only alone with Alois that Ciel let her softer side show.

Alois was the only one who was blessed with the privilege of seeing Ciel’s smiles, of receiving her cuddles, and of listening to the kind words that the icy bluenette was surprisingly capable of uttering.

The days turned into weeks and the time came when Alois could no longer button Ciel’s shorts over her belly.

Ciel had turned this way and that, trying to help him that morning.

Alois finally had them fastened, but it was only a moment after that they popped open, undone.

A blush of embarrassment spread over Ciel’s cheeks but Alois quickly laughed it away and placed a kiss over her middle. “Don’t look that way, Ciel.” He chided, splaying his hands over her midsection.

Ciel blinked down at him. “Why not? I’m getting fat.”

“No.” Alois said. The blonde looked at the swell of Ciel’s belly with wonder. “This beautiful body of yours is giving us a family.” He said cheerfully, giving Ciel’s tummy a gentle pat.

Ciel looked down and ran her fingers through Alois’s feathery blonde hair as he cradled Ciel’s bump against his face, as if he were trying to hug the little one inside.

Ciel felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she observed how sweet and loving Alois was……

He was genuinely happy about the baby.

Excited, even.

Alois was really thrilled about the idea of becoming a father, even though this first child at least would be of no blood relation.

The way he had behaved towards Ciel and everything he had done for her gave the bluenette no doubt in her mind that Alois’s love for her was true.

But…..

Maybe that’s just what he wanted, all along.

Someone to love.

Ciel.

A family.

With Ciel…..

Maybe Alois Trancy was just……..lonely.

—————————————————————

Claude respected the couple’s privacy.

He was happy to have Ciel around.

Now Alois had someone to pester besides him.

Not to mention that the bluenette was quite pleasing to behold.

If his master had to take a wife, Claude was satisfied that at least it was someone he didn’t mind looking at.

Although it was difficult to tell what Claude was thinking at any moment because he never really showed emotion.

Claude never yelled.

Claude never cried.

Claude never smiled.

Claude was just the stoic, numb butler.

Claude was loyal, though.

In the end, it seemed that Claude had ended up being more loyal than Sebastian.

It seemed……..

Claude saw it as his job to make sure that each of Alois’s orders were followed exactly.

Sebastian Michaelis was gone and his whereabouts were unknown.

Claude’s instructions from Alois had been plain:

For no reason was Sebastian to come anywhere close to either Phantomhive or Trancy manor.

Of that command, Claude had instructed the triplets.

They had whispered to each other, but nodded, indicating they understood.

Claude had instructed Hannah as well.

The maid had not responded.

Claude had not questioned Hannah.

At least, not until he found her rummaging through the dossier he had compiled on Sebastian, late one night.

“What are you doing?” Claude asked, his voice calm and dry as usual as he held his candelabra while he coldly regarded the maid.

“I…..I ...was just looking ...for ...a lost letter.” Hannah stammered.

Drat, she was caught!

How did a man as tall as Claude have footsteps that were so silent?!

“You’re lying.” Claude said shrewdly.

He didn’t say it accusingly, he merely stated it as a fact.

Claude glanced down at the documents about Sebastian that were now scattered all over his desk.

“Master’s instructions were plain, Hannah Annafellowz.” Claude said firmly as he adjusted his glasses.

“Of course,” Hannah nodded, putting the dossier back together as she added, “I was just making sure that Sebastian Michaelis wouldn’t return and try to attack.”

Claude stared Hannah down and the maid looked at the floor.

Stepping away from Claude’s desk, Hannah quickly left the room.

Claude picked up the hastily repackaged file and rifled through it for a moment.

As she walked down the hallway towards her room, Hannah smirked, slipping her clenched fists into her pockets.

In his office, Claude was quite displeased as he performed his inspection of the dossier.

Wait…...

Claude’s yellow eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed into a scowl.

He would have to inform Alois about this immediately!

Claude was positive that several documents about Sebastian and his potential whereabouts were now missing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Stolen

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Alois was in the drawing room, chatting with Ciel over what to do with a certain portion of their now mutually owned property when Claude abruptly stepped into the room.

Ciel blinked and looked over at the spider butler in surprise.

Alois just smirked impishly. “Claude~, it’s not like you to barge in like this. Is something the matter?”

“Highness, I need you to speak with you alone.” Claude said emotionlessly.

Alois leaned back in his chair languidly. “Ah, Ah, Ah, Claude~. Ciel and I are a part of each other now,” Alois said with a luxurious sigh as he glanced over at the bluenette, “Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my darling bride.”

Claude adjusted his glasses.

Very well, then………

“Hannah Annafellowz is trying to contact Sebastian Michaelis.” Claude revealed, using his usual, emotionless voice.

Ciel’s eyes widened.

A dark scowl clouded Alois’s face as he asked angrily. “....What?”

“Hannah Annafellowz is trying to contact Sebastian Michaelis.” Claude repeated in the same bland voice.

“How do you know that, Claude?” Alois snapped.

“I caught Hannah searching through my office. Once I intervened, she fled the room, but now there are several documents on Michaelis that are missing. I assume that she must have taken them, Highness.” Claude explained.

“Why?” Alois growled.

“I do not know.” Claude replied honestly.

Ciel looked at Alois pleadingly.

Ciel counted on the blonde to protect her now and silently, she was asking him to keep her safe.

Ciel didn’t want Sebastian anywhere near her or her unborn child.

Ciel didn’t trust Sebastian anymore.

After all their time together, Sebastian had left Ciel on her own, abandoning her outright.

Why should Ciel want to see Sebastian again?

A dangerous look of rage crept over Alois’s face, a stark opposite from the bright smile he had worn only moments ago.

The blonde slammed his palms down on his desk and bolted up from his chair, marching out the door and into the hallway.

“Alois?” Ciel called, not knowing what to do.

Should she follow him?

Should she let him handle it on his own?

“Would you like some tea?” Claude asked Ciel, peering down at the bluenette, silently admiring her flawless skin.

“Yes, tea would be lovely, thank you.” Ciel replied, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

As awkward as it was for Ciel to be alone with Claude, Alois was too focused on the task at hand to let that bother him.

What was Hannah playing at?!

The blonde giggled as an evil smirk danced across his lips.

Perhaps Hannah didn’t need her other eye after all…...

Then Alois would find out how many documents Hannah could steal~.

—————————————————————

Hannah was in the dining room, polishing the silverware when Alois stormed in.

A cry of surprise left Hannah’s lips as the blonde grabbed her and pushed her roughly against a wall, pinning her down.

The knife that Hannah was holding fell from her hand and clattered to the floor.

If Alois hadn’t looked so murderous, Hannah would have really enjoyed it~.

“My, my, Hannah, don’t you know that a maid should never take something that isn’t hers?” Alois asked with a wicked grin.

Even though Hannah had deep feelings for Alois, she couldn’t help but tremble while she was held captive in his cruel grasp. “W-what are you talking about, master?”

“Where are those papers on Sebastian?!” Alois hissed. “Claude told me what happened! Why do you want to find Sebastian?! To ask him to come here? To let him steal Ciel?! How dare you put my wife in danger!” 

Alois was yelling so excitedly, Hannah felt small drops of spit hit her face. 

“No.” Hannah said quietly.

“No?!” Alois scowled.

Although Alois had matured greatly, he still had a temper, and in his eyes, any threat to Ciel was punishable by whatever means necessary….

Alois was half a second away from raising a hand to the maid when Hannah spoke again, very quietly, “I was going to find Sebastian Michaelis so I could kill him myself.”

Alois’s eyes widened.

Hannah reached down and pulled the missing papers from her pockets. 

She handed them over to Alois without a fight as she spoke, “I was hoping that would please you, master. All I’ve ever wanted to do was please you.”

Hannah meant that confession several different ways but Alois still didn’t know that.

Alois blinked.

The blonde appeared to calm down as he looked through the papers. “Have you contacted Sebastian yet? Did you find him?” Alois asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“No, master. I have not.” Hannah said quietly.

Alois believed Hannah’s claim.

“Good. Then I shall give these back to Claude and we will drop the matter, for now…...I admire your exuberance to keep Ciel safe, Hannah, but I can’t risk my maid being injured or killed.” Alois said with a haughty sniff as he let Hannah go and walked towards the hallway, leaving the room.

Hannah bent down to pick up the fallen knife.

Alois stopped at the door.

He spoke without turning around, “Thank you, Hannah.”

Alois loved Ciel with all that he had and all that he was.

Alois was only grateful to his maid, but Hannah took his words as a possibility of something more than gratitude.

Hannah laid the knife on the table and her expression changed into a bittersweet smile.

Claude had betrayed her.

Her plan was in ruins, of course she had no intention of killing Sebastian.

Hannah intended to return Ciel to Sebastian and then sit loyally by Alois’s side, slipping into his arms while he grieved his broken heart.

But……...even if that wouldn't happen now…...that didn’t mean the day would never come~.

Besides, this was the first time that Alois had ever said “thank you”......

….To Hannah, at least.

—————————————————————

Ciel was a bit concerned when Alois told her later with a cheeky smile, that he had handled the matter.

Ciel went to find Hannah that evening.

Ciel wanted to make sure that Alois hadn’t hurt his maid in a fit of anger.

Hannah assured Ciel that all was well and thanked her for her concern, but as soon as the bluenette turned her back and walked away, Hannah glared at Alois’s wife.

Yes, Hannah would be much better as soon as Ciel was out of the way~.

—————————————————————

“Alois, I wish you hadn’t become so enraged today.” Ciel chided the blonde later that evening as they cuddled under the covers, laying in bed.

“So enraged?” Alois blinked incredulously. “Ciel, did you want Hannah to contact Sebastian? Do you want to see him again?”

“No.” Ciel said confidently. “Of course not. I have no desire to ever see Sebastian again.”

Alois shrugged. “So what was I supposed to do, then? Just let Hannah bring him here and put you in danger? I’m trying to protect you.” 

“....Both of you.” Alois added softly, gently placing a hand over Ciel’s swollen belly.

“And I, er, we are most appreciative of that.” Ciel sighed, pulling Alois’s head to her chest.

Alois closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the subtle softness of Ciel’s breasts against his face, listening to her heartbeat.

Ciel knotted her fingers in Alois’s blonde hair as she spoke, “I just don’t want to see you…….”

Ciel’s voice trailed off.

“See me what?” Alois asked quietly, turning his ocean-blue eyes up towards Ciel’s face.

“....Worry yourself so.” The bluenette finished.

Alois giggled.

“Worrying is what any good husband and father does.” Alois replied, kissing Ciel’s lips sweetly. “You and this baby are my world now, Ciel. I can’t risk losing either of you.”

“You’re not going to.” Ciel assured the blonde, placing her delicate hands on either side of his face.

Alois made a low noise in his throat as the bluenette deepened their kiss.

Over time, Ciel’s kisses had changed.

At first they had been curious, but now they were deep, serious, and meaningful.

Ciel was in trouble and Alois had rescued her, without Sebastian in the way, there was nothing to stop the bluenette from growing closer to the blonde.

The pregnancy hormones probably helped, but Ciel knew her feelings were growing deeper for the blonde.

Alois had been…...spastic in his youth, to say the least, but even though his wild spirit still remained, for the first time, Ciel was seeing just how sincere Alois could really be.

Alois gently took Ciel into his arms, touching her until she cooed, massaging all the aching soreness out of her body as he made her writhe with pleasure.

“J-JJJIIMM!” Ciel cried a few minutes later while she soared through clouds of bliss from the blonde’s gentle attention.

Jim Macken.

The bluenette called her husband’s real name now, when they were alone together, making love.

Not his alias…….

Alois Trancy.

While Ciel panted through the aftershocks, she felt the blonde slip into her, his lips kissing her neck softly.

“L-Love you.” Alois gasped as his body began to move in rhythm with the bluenette’s.

“Love you too.” Ciel whispered back.

Alois’s eyes widened in gleeful surprise.

His lips curled into a smirk as he began to move his hips, cradling Ciel in his arms.

To Alois, hearing Ciel say she loved him too was better than any orgasm in the world.

—————————————————————

The blossoming love between Alois and Ciel was exactly what Hannah was trying to squelch.

If Hannah could only alert Sebastian to Ciel’s pregnancy, then he would be on the doorstep to Trancy manor tomorrow, ready to scoop up his former master and carry her out of Hannhah’s way…...

Hannah may have given the documents back to Alois, but she had already read the necessary information off of them, memorizing it perfectly.

Hannah took a carriage into London, driving the horses herself that night while Claude slept and Alois was busy making Ciel scream his name.

However, the information she had gathered soon proved to be unhelpful.

Hannah walked through the filthy, city streets.

She checked every inn, every pub, every seedy opium den.

Hannah questioned the Shinigamis.

Hannah questioned people in the streets.

Nothing.

No leads.

No help.

No clues.

It seemed that no one in London had seen Sebastian Michelis, not even the red-headed reaper who had always appeared to be his biggest fan.

If the Shinigamis couldn’t find someone, they really had disappeared.

Hannah scowled as she rode back to Trancy manor, infuriated that her extensive search had been unsuccessful.

Maybe it was that Sebastian had left the country….

Maybe he had left Europe completely…...

Or maybe it was just that he didn’t want to be found…….

The moonlight gleamed brightly over Trancy manor as Hannah’s carriage turned down the long, stone driveway just before sunrise.

Whatever the reason, it seemed that for now, Sebastian Michaelis had vanished without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6 - Needy

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“There we are, Ciel. Careful now, my love, I’ve got you.” Alois cooed to Ciel in a low, soothing tone.

His hands were firm but gentle as he helped the heavily pregnant bluenette sit up in bed.

“Alois……” Ciel sighed gratefully, her sapphire eyes looked fondly at Alois as she watched the blonde while he helped her adjust her position.

Ciel laid back once the blonde finished lovingly fluffing the pillows behind her, shifting them into a little nest to help her be more comfortable.

Alois smiled softly at Ciel and took her hand into his, giving it a sweet kiss.

“Better?” The blonde asked hopefully with a soft smile.

“As better as it’s going to get.” Ciel huffed, her pink lips curling into a pout.

Alois was just trying to get Ciel settled for her nap.

The weeks had rounded into months and Ciel’s belly had rounded with them.

Alois eagerly awaited the arrival of the child he already thought of as his own, but Ciel was just ready to not be miserable anymore.

Ciel barely slept at night while the baby turned and kicked endlessly in her womb.

Her back hurt, her feet swelled, her middle ached…..

Every day seemed longer than the next.

Ciel wasn’t sure how she could have endured it all if it hadn’t been for Alois……..

Her sapphire gaze was soft as she looked at her husband and gave his hand a squeeze.

“What’s the matter?” Alois blinked.

The smile fell from his lips and his face twisted in worry. 

“Are you having any pain, Ciel?” Alois asked quickly.

“No.” Ciel said with an amused chuckle at his concern. “I’m just…….I appreciate everything, Alois. I really do.”

Alois’s soft smile returned.

“I love you.” Alois said happily, moving the covers aside to climb into the bed and let Ciel rest against him.

Sometimes his body heat seemed to give the bluenette more comfort, especially in the chilly winter mornings and evenings.

Under the covers, Ciel guided Alois’s hands to her round, firm middle and smiled back as she replied, “We love you, too.”

—————————————————————

Along with Ciel’s mounded tummy, Hannah’s jealousy grew with each passing day.

While Hannah cleaned the library that morning, she reflected on her recent efforts.

Hannah had continued her search for Sebastian or, at least a way to get in touch with Sebastian…..

…...But it had all been in vain so far.

Hannah felt like a failure for not being able to stop this nonsense before now.

It was almost too late………or was it?

No…….

Maids in a household were often asked to assist with a birth…...

An evil plan began to knit itself together in Hannah’s mind.

When the time came, while Alois waited by the fire, as most Victorian fathers-to-be did, Hannah would insure that something went amiss in the birthing room.

Something tragic that the midwives couldn’t correct.

Ciel would die.

If the baby survived, Hannah would see to it that the infant was given to an orphanage far, far away without Alois’s knowledge. 

That way, if Sebastian ever came looking for Ciel, Hannah could tell him about the child and send him off.

That would give Sebastian less reason to attack her master…..

…...And the loss of Ciel and the baby would have Alois living in a virtual prison of despair and grief, but Hannah would come to his rescue~.

She would allow Alois to use her to relieve his pain.

Hannah smiled to herself while she dusted the bookcase.

Yes…….

One day, Alois Trancy would forget about Ciel and her unwanted child.

Alois would eventually come to love Hannah just as much as she loved him~.

Of that, Hannah was certain.

—————————————————————

Alois had no idea about his maid’s macabre intentions.

Hannah had never mentioned her feelings for him at all.

Although Hannah’s feelings weren’t returned, the fact that they existed would still have been a useful thing for the blonde to know.

It would have at least given Alois a warning.

But no, Alois hadn’t had any more altercations with Hannah since she returned the missing documents to him on that day several months ago.

Claude had not noticed anything else that was out of the ordinary about the maid.

With his butler’s reassurance that everything was alright, Alois let it rest.

He was too busy with Ciel to really go digging anyway.

Ciel grew far bigger than what anyone expected, even herself.

Every time the midwife visited her for a checkup, she questioned the bluenette thoroughly about the conception date.

That question just made Ciel scowl in irritation as she repeated the same answer week after week.

To Alois’s delight, as the pregnancy advanced, Ciel became dependent on him for nearly everything.

Alois had to help Ciel dress, bathe, and eat.

Alois even helped Ciel comb her hair and most importantly, he helped her walk, though the doctor said she should limit her steps as much as possible.

One evening, Ciel begged Alois to let her walk to the dinner table.

Alois reluctantly agreed.

He didn’t want Ciel to strain herself.

With her gravid middle, even standing was a struggle for the bluenette, but the blonde draped Ciel’s arm over his shoulder.

He was careful to support Ciel with one hand on her back and one hand holding the underside of her belly as they slowly made their way out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

“I’m sorry I’ve become so needy.” Ciel said quietly.

“I love it when you’re needy~.” Alois smirked.

He was telling the truth.

Alois found that taking care of a pregnant Ciel was fulfilling and quite fun.

Alois had a deep fear of being abandoned and had spent many years drowning in loneliness.

Ciel couldn’t possibly leave him like this~.

Also, it was so nice for Alois to be able to help the one he loved in such simple, but meaningful ways.

For Alois, it was amazing to be wanted.

To be needed……

It had been a long time since anyone had needed Alois.

“But, really, Ciel, you should be in bed, resting. Claude can bring dinner to us.” Alois chided while they walked along.

The blonde blinked and stopped suddenly when Ciel took a deep breath in as an annoying ache shot up her back.

Alois let Ciel lean against the wall with his hands still pressed against her for support, watching her closely. 

“I wish everyone would stop treating me like I’m a bomb.” Ciel huffed in irritation.

“No, Ciel~,” Alois giggled, gently patting her pregnant tummy. “You’re an oven!”

“I am not an oven!” Ciel scowled in aggravation.

A strong kick rippled across Ciel’s middle, brushing against Alois’s hand.

Alois’s eyes were soft and loving as he smiled sweetly and whispered against Ciel’s lips while he replied, “Then explain the bun~.”

Ciel groaned softly as Alois gave her a long, rich kiss, which she happily accepted.

“Ready to walk a bit farther?” Alois asked once he pulled away a few moments later.

Ciel gave him a nod and Alois gently resumed his supportive position.

If it wasn’t for the pregnancy, Alois would have pushed Ciel into the closest bedroom and given her a little treat before dinner.

But now, it was far too close to the baby’s arrival.

The midwives had said it was going to be weeks still, maybe another month or two.

But Alois knew they had to be wrong.

How much bigger could Ciel get?

—————————————————————

“Here, let’s slip this off, my darling.” Alois purred one night two weeks later as he pulled Ciel’s dress up over her head, helping her prepare for her bath.

In recent months, Alois had commissioned several silk maternity dresses to be made for Ciel.

The pantsuits she normally favored just weren’t an option anymore.

Although, secretly, Alois didn’t necessarily mind seeing Ciel in her new, clingy garments.

Uncorseted, not buttoned up, or hidden away under ruffles and layers…….

No, it drove the blonde crazy to see the curves of Ciel’s hips or the alluring silhouette of her legs as she lay on the bed.

But Ciel would always be beautiful to Alois.

Even if she wore a rug or tattered rags…….

Or better yet, just nothing at all…………

Alois grinned at Ciel once her dress and slip were off and she was completely naked in front of him.

“Don’t look at me.” Ciel begged, turning her face away from Alois as her cheeks flushed a deep pink.

Ciel was embarrassed of her body now.

Alois wasn’t~.

“And miss the best sight in Britain? I think not.” Alois giggled, kissing Ciel’s cheek while he helped her stand and walk into the bathroom.

“You’re ridiculous.” Ciel huffed, flustered by Alois’s flattery.

“You’re gorgeous~.” Alois purred with a satisfied smirk.

Ever since the moment they had met, years ago, and Alois had licked Ciel’s ear, the blonde always did enjoy it when he could make Ciel blush.

Ciel looked so cute with her cheeks tinted pink!

Alois let Ciel lean against the counter while he went and started the bathwater.

The blonde concentrated hard, twisting the knobs this way and that, trying to get the water to be the perfect temperature.

Ciel preferred a scaldingly hot bath, but Alois knew the baby growing inside her would appreciate not being boiled alive in her womb.

Alois thought that he had the water just perfect when Ciel called his attention.

“Alois.”

Ciel spoke his name with a deadly seriousness, there was no warmth or mirth in her voice…..

Ciel needed his attention.

Alois immediately looked over.

“Ciel?!” Alois asked quickly.

The blonde’s ocean-blue eyes widened in concern.

Ciel was clutching the counter with one hand and her round belly with the other as the color completely drained from her complexion. Looking closer, Alois thought he saw a sheen of fresh sweat breaking out across Ciel’s face.

“Ciel! What’s the matter?!” Alois cried as he leapt to his feet and gently grasped the bluenette.

Ciel slowly sunk to the floor with a groan and closed her eyes.

Alois went down with Ciel, easing her safely to sit on the cold bathroom tile. 

The blonde’s pulse started to pound.

“Ciel! Ciel, talk to me! W-What’s happening?!” Alois asked frantically, looking Ciel over, horrified.

Ciel barely heard what Alois said through the haze of her pain but what he was saying didn’t really matter…….

However, it did matter very much what Ciel had to say.

Ciel’s words made Alois’s blood run icy cold in his veins as the bluenette cracked her eyes open and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, “I…….I think it’s time...”


	7. Chapter 7 - New

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“A-Alois ...!” Ciel gasped, clutching her belly with wide eyes.

“Alright! I-It’s alright, Ciel! This is ...this is good! It’s really good! Just breathe, ok? In and out..in and out…” Alois comforted his wife, gently rubbing her tummy and taking a couple of slow deep breaths to demonstrate.

Ciel looked into the blonde’s eyes and tried to mimic him as best she could.

“That’s good, my dear, that’s good.” Alois smiled tensely before he turned his head and screamed. “CLAUDE!”

Alois hurriedly covered Ciel with a large bath towel.

The last thing Alois needed was Claude trying to glimpse a peek…..

Ciel tried to keep breathing but the pain seemed to grow stronger and she closed her eyes, clutching Alois’s hands as she whimpered, “It really hurts, Alois!”

“CLAUDE!” Alois screamed again at the top of his lungs.

The blonde would never admit to Ciel but he was close to panicking.

The baby wasn’t supposed to come this soon! 

What if something was wrong?!

What if Ciel didn’t make it?!

“Ooooh….” The bluenette groaned, sitting up on the bathroom floor and curling forward. 

Alois’s eyes widened. 

What if Ciel had the baby right that instant?!

Alois didn’t know what to do!

He decided his best plan was to shout again desperately, “CLA—“

“I’m here, Highness.” Claude’s emotionless voice came from the doorway.

Ciel groaned and squeezed Alois’s hand while he looked up at his butler with wild eyes. 

“The baby’s coming! Call the midwife! Call the doctor! Call the police! Help!” Alois shouted as if it were all Claude’s fault.

Claude adjusted his glasses calmly. 

What were the police going to do?

“Isn’t it a bit early, master?” Claude asked, looking down at Ciel nonchalantly.

“That’s why I said to call for help immediately! Don’t be daft! Hurry up!” Alois roared, gathering Ciel into his arms.

“Right away, Highness.” Claude replied emotionlessly, walking calmly out of the room.

Alois was left alone with Ciel and his hands trembled as he tried to determine what to do to help her.

They didn’t offer Lamaze classes in the nineteenth century.

Most expectant fathers had no idea about childbirth or much less, how to help their wives through it.

Alois felt that perhaps the best way to start was with a simple question.

“Ciel, what can I do for you two?” Alois asked gently, rubbing soft circles into Ciel’s belly.

“I want to lay down….” Ciel breathed, raising a hand to her face once the pain had passed momentarily.

“Then let’s get you to the bed.” Alois said with a reassuring smile.

Alois made certain that his steps were sure and his grip was gentle as he carried Ciel bridal style over to their floral-covered bed and laid her on it.

Alois helped Ciel get comfortable, fussing over her, fluffing the pillows behind her, and tucking her in before he kissed her forehead softly.

“Alois, don’t leave me!” Ciel cried with wide, fearful eyes.

The bluenette reached out for the blonde and Alois grasped her hand, sitting down on the bed with a chuckle.

“Oh, Ciel! Don’t be silly!” Alois chided, giving his beloved a bright smile. Then his face became very serious, his eyes intently staring into Ciel’s as he promised solemnly, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here beside you the whole time.”

—————————————————————

The next hours passed by in a blur.

Alois tried to help Ciel around on the bed, down on the floor, leaning against the wall, wherever she felt most comfortable.

Ciel clung to Alois for support, panting and gasping through the pain.

Alois smiled at Ciel reassuringly and spoke to her in a low, soothing voice trying to keep her calm.

At first it was strained whimpers, then moans, then groans…..

By the time Ciel progressed to screaming through the pains, the midwife had arrived and was working between the bluenette’s legs while she clutched onto Alois who held her steady.

“It’s almost over. It’s almost over. You’re doing great, Ciel!” Alois said with a happy smile, trying to cheer Ciel on.

The blonde smiled to keep himself from screaming.

Alois didn’t know if Ciel was doing great or not.

Alois, like most expectant fathers of his era, was completely clueless.

Alois had been deeply horrified by the last few hours. It wasn’t the blood that scared him, no, he just couldn’t stand to see Ciel in so much pain.

Hannah stood beside the midwife holding the towels.

Her face remained neutral, but the maid wanted to scowl in frustration.

Why had her master not left the room like every other man did?!

The midwife had come too soon, now it wasn’t necessary for Hannah to so much as wipe Ciel’s forehead.

How was her plan supposed to work?!

“Alright, dear, let’s push one more time.” The midwife cooed to Ciel.

Alois gripped Ciel tight and braced himself for another ear-splitting scream.

But Ciel didn’t respond, she just laid her head down on Alois and tried to catch her breath

“Come on, Ciel!” Alois urged, rubbing firm circles into Ciel’s lower back. “Push!”

—————————————————————

Everyone in the room was too focused on the task at hand to pay attention to anything else.

From the shadows of the night, a pair of amber eyes peered into the bedroom window.

Sebastian stood outside, watching.

It had been a long time since he had seen his former master and during that time, he had been wandering about aimlessly.

Sebastian had once again grown bored and he had returned to find the one thing that had intrigued him…...Ciel.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he observed the scene in front of him.

There was Ciel, his Ciel, out of breath in the arms of Alois Trancy.

The blonde looked concerned.

Alois was saying something to Ciel that Sebasisn couldn’t determine……..

From his position at the window, several important details about the room and its current inhabitants were hidden from Sebastian’s view.

Sebastian frowned and turned on his heel, walking away.

Ciel must be having one of her asthma attacks…….

In his absence, his former master had sought comfort in the arms of Alois Trancy.

Sebastian’s frown turned into a scowl.

That was his fault and he knew it.

If he hadn’t been so negligent, then this wouldn’t be so…….

Did he really expect one as proud and frail as Ciel to wait on him to return?

The dear thing could barely dress herself.

Sebastian grinned.

No, it had to be Alois.

He was actually perfect for the job.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian, and she always would, but Sebastian needed someone to keep the bluenette, to watch over her while he was…away~.

Sebastian stalked off, disappearing into the night.

One day, he would return and take back what was rightfully his.

In the meantime, let the clingy, insecure, foolish boy look after her.

Sebastian was confident that no matter what, Ciel would always truly belong to him.

————————————————————

After Sebastian had turned away, Ciel had all but collapsed.

Alois had caught her just before she fell on her belly.

Helping the midwife, the blonde turned the bluenette onto her back and squished the pillows behind her.

Alois let Ciel grip his arms while he held her legs and got shoulder to shoulder with the midwife while they both coached her.

“One more, just one more….”

“You can do it, Ciel!”

“I CAAAAN’TT!” The bluenette screeched while she bore down hard.

Alois’s eyes widened.

The midwife’s hands were empty and then all of a sudden, they were full of something pink and whimpering.

“Ciel…….” Alois breathed in wonder as he found himself staring down into a tiny pair of sapphire eyes just like his wife’s.

“It’s a little girl.” The midwife said with a smile as the newborn began to cry quietly.

Alois let go of Ciel’s legs and held out his arms carefully as the midwife swaddled the small baby and placed her in Alois’s grasp.

Ciel laid back against the pillows, gasping for breath as Alois slowly moved to sit beside her.

The bluenette’s eyes were squinted shut until Alois called to her, “Ciel, look at our new baby.”

Ciel cracked her eyes open and glanced down at her daughter before she began to sob desperately.

The baby whimpered in concern.

“Ciel! What’s the matter, my darling?! She’s beautiful! Look at her!” Alois tried to reason with his wife, raising the baby up closer so that she was almost in Ciel’s face.

“I still hurt!” Ciel squeaked. 

The midwife blinked and moved down between Ciel’s legs again.

“Alright, Mr. Trancy, if you want to hand your daughter to one of our attendants, I think your wife still needs you.” The midwife smiled at Alois.

Alois’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “You mean ...?”

“AAAGGHHH!” Ciel cried out in pain, earning a sharp wail of fear from her newborn in response.

“We aren’t quite done yet!” The midwife cried cheerily over the noise.

————————————————————

Another baby girl, smaller than the first, was born thirty minutes later.

Ciel and her new daughters were cleaned and bathed.

The babies were fed and Ciel was given some water.

Hannah never got the chance to touch either Ciel or the children, the midwife and her assistants cared for them instead.

All Hannah got to do was hold the towels.

As Ciel lay resting, the midwife and her helpers kept a close watch on the new mother.

While Ciel has sailed through the ordeal problem-free, that didn’t mean that there was no need to monitor her condition.

Delivering twins meant a higher risk for everything and anything going wrong, and so, to Hannah’s dismay, the birth attendants showed no signs of leaving.

Hannah was looking for an opportunity and they weren’t giving her one…….

While Ciel was being looked after, Alois took the chance to spend a few moments alone with his new daughters.

With both of them diapered, dressed, and swaddled tightly in soft blankets, Alois carried the little girls to the room that had been converted into their nursery.

“Here we are, my loves~.” Alois whispered to the babies as he gently sat down in a rocking chair.

Beginning to push it back and forth, Alois grinned at the babies.

The blonde was so beside himself with joy he didn’t know what to do.

Ciel had not one baby but two…….

Both of the little girls looked like miniature, chibi versions of Ciel with chubby cheeks, cute little pouts on their tiny pink lips, fluffy bluenette hair, and Ciel’s brilliant, sapphire eyes.

The blonde’s children were just as beautiful as his precious Ciel.

It made Alois’s heart swell with pride.

Now Alois would have three people that loved him and needed him……

Alois was very careful of how he held his arm, both of the twins were so little that it made him extra cautious.

But the babies seemed perfectly comfortable and at ease in Alois’s grasp.

The little one on Alois’s left managed to poke her tiny hand up over the blanket.

When she began to whimper, Alois slipped his right pinky finger into the baby’s hand and gave her a soft grin.

Alois had heard that newborns couldn’t smile, but he could have promised that the baby looked at him happily while she squeezed his finger tightly in her miniature hand.

“I love you too.” Alois giggled.

The blonde glanced over to the other baby when he felt a small tug around his neck.

The baby in his right arm had latched onto the corner of Alois’s black neck bow and was sucking gently on it, using it as a pacifier while she closed her eyes.

Alois chuckled to himself.

It didn’t matter that Alois wasn’t the one who physically conceived the babies with Ciel, he was the one who had helped Ciel through the pregnancy.

Alois’s face was the first thing the twins’ saw earthside.

Alois was the one who truly cared about all three of the bluenettes.

“I may not be your father.” Alois quietly confessed to the babies in his arms. “But I am your Daddy now. You two and your mother are mine, and I love all three of you very, very much.”

The babies quietly cooed up at Alois and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

“Sleep well, my littles~.” Alois said with a loving smile.

Alois was completely in love with his new family!


	8. Chapter 8 - A Chance

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The next morning, Alois and Ciel named their new babies.

The firstborn, the larger of the twins, was named Charlotte.

Her younger and somewhat smaller sister was given the delicate name of Isabel.

Their slight size difference was the only way to tell them apart.

Ciel silently worried that she may get them confused and Charlotte would spend her entire life being called Isabel or vice versa.

Alois had no trouble identifying them and it made Ciel a bit envious.

What kind of mother was she going to be if she couldn’t even differentiate her own children?

The twins shared their first day of life.

Then their second…….

Then their third………..

Ciel was exhausted from the birth and she was very grateful that Alois seemed to take to fatherhood like a duck to water.

Alois was up every night and every time with Ciel that the babies cried.

The blonde would hold one twin and let Ciel hold the other, the blonde had no qualms about changing the babies or helping Ciel in whatever way he could to feed them.

Ciel was tired and sore, but Alois always had a bright, genuine smile on his face.

Ciel was grateful for Alois.

Ciel was also grateful for her babies, but she knew that she would never have made it on her own.

Ciel and Alois passed the twins off as premature, but there were still doubtful murmurs that echoed through London’s aristocratic society.

Fortunately, when the babies were a week old, a duchess eloped with a man from a traveling circus and people soon lost interest in speculating over the Trancy twins’ conception date.

When the twins were two weeks old, after the third feeding of the night, Alois guided Ciel back to bed and very gently pulled the bluenette into his arms.

“I love you, Ciel.” Alois whispered into Ciel’s ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he laid her against his chest.

“I love you too.” Ciel breathed with an exhausted sigh. “You’re a good father, Jim. They already adore you.”

“You’ve taken good care of them, Ciel.” Alois said with a happy chuckle, “They adore you too.”

—————————————————————

Weeks evolved into months and soon, Charlotte and Isabel celebrated their first birthday.

Ciel was pleased that they both still looked entirely like her. 

The hair……

The face……

The skin…..

There was no sign of Sebastian anywhere.

Ciel always celebrated a small victory when someone would approach the four during family outings and smile at Alois as they exclaimed, “Oh! What a beautiful family you have, sir!”

It was more than believable that Alois was the girls’ biological father. 

Just before the babies turned two, though, that happiness turned to frustration.

Ciel was getting the girls ready for bed when she noticed something…..

Isabel’s eyes looked a bit odd.

In the morning, Ciel called a doctor out to Trancy manor to examine the child.

The doctor arrived and performed his exam, but packed his bag up a few minutes later with a shrug. 

“It’s uncommon,” The physician explained, “But the child’s eye color is just changing. Nothing to worry about.” 

Ciel frowned and looked over at Isabel.

Isabel frowned back at her mother.

Isabel’s eyes were turning amber.

Sebastian’s shade of amber.

Ciel was distraught, but that night, Alois held the bluenette in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

“My darling, we’ll just tell everyone it’s a genetic problem, but she won’t lose her sight. They’ll never know.” Alois giggled, stealing a kiss from Ciel’s lips.

“Yes, but I know. I wanted her eyes blue. Phantomhive blue.” Ciel huffed.

Hannah listened outside the door while Alois cooed to Ciel.

A few moments later, the blonde took his precious wife into his arms and made love to her to calm her down.

Hannah smiled to herself.

She had nearly given up after all this time, but Isabel’s eye color gave Hannah a shred of hope.

All was not lost yet~.

—————————————————————

…..Or maybe it was.

Sebastian never returned.

Although Hannah never stopped searching for Sebastian, hoping to find even a small clue as to where he might be.

The years began to pass.

The twins grew into sweet, beautiful little bluenette girls.

But Isabel’s eyes remained amber…...

Alois liked to dress them up like living dolls and they did look adorable toddling around him in their frilly, lacy outfits.

The blonde and his little bluenette cream puffs.

Watching Alois bond with her children only made Ciel fall more in love with him.

Alois was a wonderful father, kind and patient, protective and playful, but ready to discipline if a need arose……

Ciel spent her days involved in the management of her and Alois’s now mutually owned assets, maintaining their rank as nobles, and being a mother to her daughters.

Ciel spent her nights in Alois’s arms~.

The blonde was so loving and attentive, Ciel could never resist if he asked her gently for a tumble in the sheets……..

When the girls were several years old, on a chilly February morning, a chubby, blue-eyed, baby boy with fluffy, straw blonde hair joined their family.

Alois named his son Lucas Trancy.

Ciel didn’t have to wonder very much as to where her husband had come up with the name……

Hannah despised the twins and took every opportunity to be cruel and unfair to them that presented itself.

All behind Alois’s and Ciel’s backs, of course…..

But Hannah doted on Lucas.

The maid saw the baby boy as an extension of Alois, a small piece of her beloved master himself….

Lucas was the son that Hannah would have borne Alois if she had managed to get Ciel and those pesky, miniature, bluenette vermin out of her way………

Something told Hannah to not give up, through…….

Each day brought a new string of opportunities.

Possibilities.

Hannah had a rough time, spending years watching Alois fawn over Ciel and his children….

Completely ignoring her……

But that was alright, really.

Yes, Hannah had a quiet confidence that her day was coming very, very soon.

—————————————————————

“Good morning, my darling butterfly.” Alois purred into Ciel’s ear once he woke.

It was Charlotte and Isabel’s eighth birthday and Alois had promised the girls a special trip to London that day to let them pick out new dresses.

But that didn’t mean the blonde couldn’t spend a minute with his beloved Ciel first…….

“Mmm, Good morning….” Ciel replied with a groggy yawn.

Alois bent down and kissed the bluenette just as she opened her eyes.

Ciel blinked in surprise at first and then she closed her eyes softly and kissed the blonde back, putting her arms around his neck.

Alois deepened their kiss and as he moved over Ciel, the bluenette felt his arousal push angrily against her leg.

Ciel pulled away for a moment and raised an eyebrow at Alois. “Aren’t you taking the twins to London today?”

Alois giggled and said with a smile. “Claude’s packing the carriage. Hannah’s feeding them breakfast…..”

Alois’s eyes grew hazy with lust as his fingers trailed across Ciel’s chest, ghosting over her nipples.

Alois smirked when he flicked his finger over one rosy peak and earned an eager whimper from the bluenette.

Alois purred as he leaned in and gave Ciel a hungry look, “So I guess that gives you and me a moment alone, my darling Ciel~......”

It was a good thing that the previous Earl Trancy had Victorian era soundproofing installed in the bedroom walls.

Alois didn’t care if the servants heard, but he was very glad that his children couldn’t hear what he was about to do to their mother~.

—————————————————————

While Alois ravished Ciel, Hannah stood over the stove, grudgingly preparing the children’s breakfast.

Little Lucas was in his high chair, blinking at the maid with happy, ocean-blue eyes.

Isabel and Charlotte were chatting excitedly with each other, until Hannah interrupted.

“Quiet, both of you! Children should be seen, not heard.” The maid snapped.

“It’s our birthday, Miss Hannah.” Charlotte retorted.

“We were just talking about what kind of dress we want father to buy us today.” Isabel frowned.

“What does it matter what kind of dress you have?” Hannah asked Isabel. “With eyes like that, what you wear won’t make very much of a difference.” 

Isabel frowned in shame and looked down at her lap.

The smallest twin’s eyes were still amber-colored…..

Sebastian’s eyes.

Eyes that didn’t match bluenette hair very well….

Ciel had told everyone it was a disease that couldn’t be caught.

Isabel thought there was something wrong with her, but her bolder, stronger sister Charlotte didn’t.

“I think your eyes are very pretty.” Charlotte said reassuringly, placing one of her hands over Isabel’s.

“Really?” Little Isabel asked her sister with a hopeful smile.

Charlotte went on, “Yes and father does too. You know he always says—-“ 

“SEEN not HEARD.” Hannah interrupted again, slamming two bowls of plain, watery oatmeal in front of the girls.

Now Charlotte and Isabel both frowned, looking down at their bland birthday breakfast with long faces.

“Can we have some cinnamon?” Isabel asked while they watched Hannah feed Lucas a pastry, taking the time to crumble it up for the baby so his chubby little fingers could grip the pieces easily.

“We’re out of cinnamon.” Hannah said without turning around.

“Is there any sugar?” Charlotte asked.

“Children don’t need sugar.” Hannah said without hesitation.

“But you’re giving brother sugar right now.” Charlotte reasoned with narrowed eyes.

“That’s different.” Hannah said, smiling as she watched what was practically baby Alois smiling with glee as he gobbled down his pastry.

Charlotte and Isabel exchanged a glance.

They couldn’t see the difference between themselves and their little brother, but Hannah could.

Hannah could, indeed.

—————————————————————

Once Alois managed to pry himself away from Ciel, he and the twins departed for London.

The twins told Alois about their breakfast and what they had been fed.

To compensate, Alois took the girls to the most renowned pastry shop in London and let them order whatever they wanted.

Alois would deal with Hannah when they returned home…...

After breakfast, Alois took the girls to select their dresses and he even bought them several new toys before he ran a few errands, letting them play by the carriage under Claude’s supervision.

Claude stood there stoically while Charlotte and Isabel tossed a ball back and forth to each other on the sidewalk.

Claude did not make the best butler or the best babysitter…...

The spider butler was too busy adjusting his glasses to watch the girls closely.

Once, Charlotte threw the ball a bit too hard and Isabel failed to catch it.

The ball rolled into the street, between the carriage wheels, under the horse’s hooves, all the way to the vendors stalls at the end of the adjacent alley.

Because of her strange eyes, Isabel had always felt like she was at fault for something.

Something she couldn’t quite name….

The last thing Isabel wanted to feel responsible for was losing the shiny, new ball that her father had just given her and Charlotte.

Without a word, Isabel ran out into the street, darting dangerously between carriages and people, determined to retrieve their toy.

“Isabel! Come back!” Charlotte shouted.

The tiny bluenette ran over and grabbed Claude’s coattails. “Mr. Claude! Mr. Claude! Please help my sister!” Charlotte begged.

“Oh?” Claude blinked. “Has she gone somewhere?”

—————————————————————

The ball rolled and rolled down the slanted cobblestone street.

The ball rolled all the way down the alley until it eventually came to rest against a shiny, black leather shoe.

A man’s shoe.

Sebastian’s shoe.

Sebastian Michaelis just happened to be in the market, at that stall, and at the exact right place at the exact right time to feel the tiny tap against his shoe that would forever change his life.

Sebastian blinked and looked towards his feet.

With a curious frown, Sebastian bent down and picked up the ball.

That was when he felt a tug on his pants leg.

“Please, Mister, can I have my ball back?” Isabel asked behind him.

Sebastian turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

Sebastian didn’t know what to think.

In front of him stood a child, a little lady, with that same shade of bluenette hair he had only ever seen on…...Ciel……

Sebastian narrowed his eyes incredulously at the little girl in front of him.

Her eyes were…….

Her eyes were his eyes! 

The child had Sebastian’s eyes……

How was that possible?!

Isabel looked confused at Sebastian’s reaction and she asked timidly, “Do I know you, sir?”

Sebastian, with his eyes still narrowed, bent down to Isabel’s level and offered her the ball as he asked, “What’s your name, little one?”

“Isabel.” Isabel replied timidly, gladly taking her ball from Sebastian’s hand.

“Isabel…..?” Sebastian asked.

“Isabel Trancy.” Isabel blinked.

Why was this strange man so interested in her name?

“What’s your mother’s name?” Sebastian asked.

“Mother.” Isabel shrugged.

Isabel was still too young to realize the people she called mother and father had other names….

Sebastian would have probably let it go, maybe, if Claude had not appeared at the end of the street and called out, “Lady Isabel, please come back at once!”

Isabel looked into Sebastian’s amber eyes as father and daughter met unknowingly for the first time, and then she turned and ran towards Claude.

Sebastian had been kneeling.

Sebastian stood just as Claude turned around and walked Isabel back to the carriage.

Claude had not seen Sebastian.

But Sebastian certainly saw Claude……

The former Phantomhive butler frowned to himself in the busy, London street.

Sebastian had not returned to check on his bluenette in years.

Perhaps a visit was long overdue…..


	9. Chapter 9 - Records

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Isabel returned to the carriage with Charlotte and Claude.

As soon as Alois finished his errands, he joined his daughters and the vehicle returned to Trancy manor.

Once they got home that evening, the Trancy family shared a luxurious dinner together in honor of the twins’ birthday, followed by a vast, rich chocolate birthday cake that Timber and his brothers had specially baked for the little girls.

The triplets were fond of the twins and vice versa.

Both sets of siblings knew what it was like to be multiples and it gave them a way to relate to each other.

After dinner and desert, Charlotte and Isabel played some parlor games with their parents.

Later in the evening, while Ciel laid the baby down to sleep in the nursery, the twins huddled against Alois as he read them a story from their favorite book of fairytales.

In the evening’s particular story, a little girl was being pursued by an evil monster who was trying the steal the child from her home.

Charlotte was enthralled but Isabel was frightened.

“I don’t like the evil monster, daddy!” Isabel whimpered, crawling underneath Alois’s purple coat to hide. “He scares me!”

“It’s alright, my dear.” Alois said with a sweet smile, patting Isabel’s little head. “As long as you have Daddy, no evil monster is going to hurt you.”

“Promise?” Isabel asked pitifully, turning her wide amber eyes up to Alois for reassurance.

Alois giggled at his tiny daughter and said reassuringly, “I promise, my little one. Daddy will always protect you.”

Alois did not realize that he would honor those words far sooner than he thought…....

—————————————————————

Sebastian had spent the day with something he had not had in years…a purpose.

No, since Sebastian had left Ciel’s side in hopes of something that was somehow better, he had managed to find…….nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The former Phantomhive butler had essentially been wandering about ...through London...from town to town…..around Europe ...just wasting time.

It had occurred to Sebastian long ago that perhaps he had made some sort of critical error by leaving Ciel, but until that fateful day of his chance meeting with Isabel, Sebastian had never really given that conclusion any serious thought.

While Sebastian had planned to eventually return for Ciel at some point, he had never committed himself to any particular time.

But on that day, Sebastian felt as if every bit of him were on fire in a desperate, frantic search.

Ciel……

Sebastian needed to see Ciel, he needed to speak with her.

But first, Sebastian wanted some information.

It was not best not to go about things like this blindly.

As soon as Claude disappeared, Sebastian quickly made his way to the records department of London.

Births, marriages, deaths…..

Those were all public information.

Sebastian still looked as handsome as ever, his physique was impeccable, and his charisma, along was his voice, was still just as incredibly smooth and seductive.

Fortunately, the records clerk happened to be a young, impressionable girl whose cheeks reddened at Sebastian’s smooth talk and flirtatious glances.

Yes, Sebastian was quickly given access to any and all of the records he wanted to see without question.

The first thing Sebastian looked at was a birth certificate.

Isabel Trancy

Mother: Ciel Phantomhive

Father: Alois Trancy 

Born February 8th, 1894

Sebastian stared at the document in deep thought.

So the child did belong to Ciel, his former master.

And…...Alois Trancy?

Sebastian scowled.

Impossible.

Where did the girl’s eyes come from?

Sebastian silently reflected on the past.

Using his fingers, he began to count…..

1….

2……

3……..

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

This child, Isabel Trancy, was born almost eight months to the day after he and Ciel had completed their contract…….

“I found this too, Mr. Michaelis! Just in case you were interested!” The young, naive records clerk chirped cheerily from her desk handing Sebastian another paper.

Sebastian blinked and reached out.

He took the paper and read it over:

Charlotte Trancy 

Mother: Ciel Phantomhive

Father: Alois Trancy

Born: February 8th, 1894

Sebastian’s eyes widened to the point they almost popped out of their sockets.

Ciel had given birth to twins?!

Sebastian felt a cold sweat bead on the back of his neck.

Ciel…..had given birth to twins…...exactly eight months after their coupling…….

Sebastian looked up and put on a charming smile as he asked the clerk for one last favor.

The clerk returned Sebastian’s smile and happily handed him what he requested.

Sebastian looked down at the paper:

Marriage License 

Earl Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive

July 27th, 1894

Sebastian held the paper for a moment and counted silently.

Too soon…….

The dates did not make sense.

There was no way those children were conceived on Ciel’s wedding night, or at least, the chance was very slim.

“Mr. Michaelis?” The clerk asked, watching Sebastian’s face change into an odd expression. “Is everything alright?”

Sebastian packed his mixed emotions up inside of himself and instantly plastered a sexy smile on his lips as he replied sweetly, “Oh yes! Everything’s fine, thank you so much for all of your help this afternoon. It was lovely to meet you, Miss Agatha.” Sebastian said, returning the records with a quiet purr.

Agatha, the records clerk, nearly lost her mind in a fit of frantic blushing and quiet giggles as she took the records from Sebastian’s hand.

As Sebastian turned to leave, his smile faded into a frown.

Was it true, then?

Did Sebastian have twin daughters with Ciel that she had hidden from him all these years?

Had Ciel forged their birth certificates hoping Sebastian would never know?

Sebastian walked out into the streets and immediately began to make his way towards Trancy manor.

There was one way to find out…….

—————————————————————

It was nightfall by the time that Sebastian arrived at Trancy Manor.

He considered knocking on the door, but that was wishful thinking……

Sebastian was nearly certain that he would not be met by a favorable response from his former master.

Well, at least, not at first…….

Instead, Sebastian crept along in the darkness outside of the windows, peering in to find out what he could learn about Ciel’s life now by observation.

Sebastian saw Claude preparing for the next day.

He chuckled to himself when he realized that Claude was putting the dishes away wet.

That lazy oaf couldn’t even be bothered to dry them!

For a split second, Sebastian felt a sudden pain shooting through his chest.

Did he…..was he…..was he missing his old job as a butler?

No, that couldn’t be.

It was just a wave of nostalgia, nothing more.

Sebastian kept inching his way along slowly……

He stopped when he was struck by a sight.

There, in the window, was Ciel.

Sebastian’s breath caught as she watched her.

The bluenette was just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so.

Her figure was fuller, her scowl softer…..

Then Sebastian felt another pain shooting through his chest.

There, in Ciel’s arms, was a tiny baby.

A baby with straw blonde hair.

Sebastian swallowed a thick mouthful of regret as he watched his former young master lay the small child lovingly in his crib, watching over him for a few moments before she put out the oil lamp and left the room.

Sebastian put a hand to his chest, finding himself fighting back an unexpected surge of shock-induced nausea.

Ciel had married Alois, that wasn’t a joke, that wasn’t a lie.

Ciel had a child by him now.

Perhaps this was going to become more complicated than Sebastian realized.

Sebastian grit his teeth in rage.

How could that stupid boy do this?!?

Sebastian had left Ciel in Alois’s care, the blonde was supposed to look after her, nothing more!

That blonde idiot certainly wasn’t supposed to seduce Ciel and sire children with her!

Sebastian moved to the next illuminated window and what he saw there made anger flood through his veins.

There, in the rocking chair, sat Alois Trancy, with Isabel and who was presumably Charlotte snuggled on his lap while he read to them from a large book.

Sebastian saw the love in Alois’s eyes and the smiles on the girls’ faces as they talked.

Though Sebastian couldn’t hear what they were saying, he knew.

Alois had been rude enough to step in and become a father to those girls.

Sebastian’s girls.

If they were really his daughters, which Sebastian still did not know for absolute certain…...much to his further irritation. 

Sebastian’s hands tightened into fists as he stood there in the dark, looking at the happy family.

The family that Sebastian could have had with Ciel if he hadn’t been so careless…....

Sebastian’s breath came in harsh gasps, highlighted in the cold air like smoke.

Sebastian felt everything.

Rage…….

Love…….

Regret………

Excitement…..

Disappointment…..

Relief….

Pain…….

Sebastian, for once, did not know exactly what to do next.

In the tension of the moment, Sebastian formed an impulsive plan. 

Sebastian stepped forward to smash the glass so he could wrench the girls and Ciel away from Alois’s grasp forever when a voice rang out and stopped him.

“They are not my master’s.”

The statement was made so quietly that Sebastian blinked for a moment, thinking it had just been the wind whistling in his ear.

Out of curiosity, Sebastian turned around and to his surprise, he saw Hannah Annafellows, whom Sebastian recognized as Alois’s maid, standing there behind him.

Hannah had seen Sebastian from her window in one of the upper rooms of the Trancy estate.

Not feeling that Claude or the triplets was capable of such a responsibility, it was mostly Hannah who kept an eye on the manor at night.

Hannah could care less about Ciel or the twins’ safety, but Alois and baby Lucas? Those were two that Hannah was very careful to protect.

“I beg your pardon?” Sebastian asked, wanting to be certain of what he had heard.

“They are not my master’s.” Hannah repeated a bit louder and much more firmly, wanting to make her point to Sebastian.

Hannah raised her head and met Sebastian’s eyes, allowing him to see the truth of her confession.

Sebastian looked as if he was going to ask something else, but Hannah put her head down and whispered, “Please, sir, that’s all I can say.”

Before Sebastian could speak, Hannah quickly turned and left the scene, retreating to her room.

The Trancy maid wore a triumphant smirk on her face.

There was nothing else Hannah wanted to say, she had told Sebastian everything he needed to know.

At last!

Finally, after all these years, Hannah could be rid of the bluenette vermin!


	10. Chapter 10 - Danger Lurking

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian stayed there all night, watching the Trancy family through the windows.

Once the girls were put to bed, Sebastian stealthily crept closer.

The former Phantomhive butler peered through their window.

Sebastian observed the little ones laying in their matching twin beds.

Both Charlotte and Isabel were peacefully asleep.

But were they really…..Sebastian’s daughters?

Careful to be as silent as the grave, Sebastian stretched out a hand and unlatched their window.

The night breeze blew into the twin’s room and with it, Sebastian entered.

Isabel was sleeping curled up on her side with the covers pulled up close to her face while Charlotte was sleeping on her back, confidently sprawled out in her bed.

Isabel’s brow furrowed as Sebastian entered the room and she began to twitch restlessly.

It was almost as if the smallest of the Trancy twins could sense the intruder in her room…..

Charlotte remained asleep and seemed to be unbothered by Sebastian. 

Charlotte kept a pleasant smile on her face while pleasant dreams whirled through her mind.

Sebastian was very cautious not to make a sound as he slipped his shoes off and tiptoed closer to the girls, bending to look first at the one he recognized as Isabel.

The two sisters looked very similar, especially with their eyes closed, but, somehow, Sebastian just knew that the small, curled up twin was the one he had run into earlier.

Sebastian smiled as he watched the sleeping child.

The way that Isabel looked so worried in her sleep and the way she was huddled up in the covers reminded him of Ciel.

So small and cute……..

So fragile.

Sebastian let out a gentle purr of approval before he stood and moved over to Charlotte.

Sebastian was much more curious as he gazed at whom he presumed to be his other daughter the first time.

Were Charlotte’s eyes amber too?

Sebastian looked at Charlotte’s bluenette hair that gleamed in the moonlight.

Beautiful, just like Ciel’s.

But there were just a couple of strands that caught Sebastian’s eye in particular……..

Black.

Without waking her, Sebastian deftly stretched a hand out and combed through a few sections of Charlotte’s long hair.

Yes, there were some strands that were neither gray nor blue……..but raven-black.

Sebastian let the child’s hair fall from his hand as a confident smirk formed on his lips.

It was true.

These children belonged to him.

Sebastian was a father!

Sebastian was their father.

Sebastian walked back to the window for a moment and imagined……

He imagined that he had raised the girls with Ciel, that Ciel was waiting for him in the next room, that in a few hours, the twins would wake and shower Sebastian with hugs and pictures they had drawn for him………..

But that was all just a musing, nothing more.

Sebastian frowned.

Sebastian had not raised his daughters, in fact he had not even realized they existed until that very day.

Ciel was not waiting for him in the next room, she was lying in Alois Trancy’s arms.

If the twins woke at that moment, they would scream in horror, mistaking their own father for a burglar.

Sebastian sighed to himself and exited the room through the same window he had entered.

After Sebastian latched the window back, he set off on a long walk to think about the best course of action to take.

His brow was furrowed in deep thought.

Sebastian certainly had a lot of work ahead of himself.

—————————————————————

Unsurprisingly, Hannah did not speak a word of Sebastian’s appearance to Alois or Ciel.

That would interfere with everything if she did……

No, even though the Trancy maid found no sign of Sebastian in the morning, she cooked the children’s breakfast that day with a pleasant smile on her face.

All Hannah had to do now was bide her time…….

While her unsuspecting master went about his day, it finally made Hannah happy when she saw Alois look at Ciel and smile.

The Trancy maid was confident that soon, Alois would be smiling at Hannah instead.

—————————————————————

“The children said they heard something last night.” Ciel mentioned later that evening while Alois and her sat in the bathtub together.

Alois was washing them both off while Ciel sat in his lap.

“Oh?” Alois asked as he kissed Ciel’s bare shoulder. 

“Yes, Isabel was certain that the window was opened. I didn’t think I was going to get her to go to sleep this evening, she was so hysterical! She insisted that a dark figure was watching her and Charlotte last night.” Ciel said with a concerned frown, ignoring Alois’s warm hands that came up to cup her breasts.

“She probably just had another nightmare.” Alois said with a sigh. “I think the story we read last night frightened her.”

“Then why did you read it?” Ciel asked with a scowl while Alois began to knead her breasts gently.

“Because both of the girls asked to hear it.” Alois said truthfully. “Ciel, you know our poor little Isabel…..Everything frightens her.”

“I know.” Ciel said with a sigh.

“She gets it from her mother.” Alois quipped, bending his head to give Ciel’s shoulder another delicate kiss.

Ciel instantly turned around and scowled at Alois, “I am not frightened by everything!”

“Not anymore, because I’m here to protect you, silly!” Alois said cheerfully with a happy smile.

Ciel’s scowl softened into a deep frown as Alois’s hands slipped from her breasts and came to rest on her shoulders, starting to gently massage her soft, wet skin.

“You’re tense, my butterfly. Let me help you relax~....” Alois purred to Ciel. 

Ciel sighed and shifted in the water.

Closing her eyes, Ciel let herself focus just on Alois’s skillful hands for a moment.

Her husband was right, she was being silly.

Isabel had a nightmare, nothing more.

—————————————————————

Alois and Ciel has just gotten dried off and dressed from their bath when they heard Lucas start to cry in his nursery.

“WWWAAAA!”

The two exchanged a quick glance and then they hurried down the hall.

“WWWAAA!”

Lucas was normally a solid sleeper and a happy baby, but his little wails sounded terrified.

Was he ill?

Alois was faster than Ciel and he raced ahead.

The blonde threw open the nursery door and quickly lit the oil lamp on the table.

Alois’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

The blonde’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Seated there, in the wooden rocking chair, was Sebastian Michaelis.

“WWWAAAA!”

It wasn’t Sebastian’s sudden appearance that frightened Alois, no, it was the fact that the former Phantomhive butler was holding Alois’s only son in his dangerous grasp.

“WWWWAAA!”

Poor little Lucas wailed and wailed in fear at being cradled by the mysterious stranger.

“Good evening, Earl Trancy.” Sebastian greeted Alois with a pleasant smile, just like the smile he gave Ciel when he used to be in her employ.

“WWWAAA!”

Sebastian’s smile was formal and cordial, as if he wasn’t using Alois’s baby as a tiny, temporary hostage…….

“W…..what have you come for?!” Alois managed to hiss out, his wide eyes narrowing in anger.

Alois did not appreciate any of his children being threatened in any way and he certainly didn’t appreciate intruders invading his home.

Although the way that Hannah had so kindly allowed Sebastian to enter Trancy manor right through the front door moments earlier hardly counted as an invasion……

Sebastian’s pleasant smile melted into a very unpleasant frown as he grimaced at the blonde and said very firmly, “I’ve come for my children.” 

“WWWWAAA!”

Ciel had tripped on her robe in the hallway and had nearly fallen in her haste, that was what delayed her approach to the nursery.

Once Ciel recovered herself and drew closer and closer to the room, the bluenette narrowed her eyes incredulously when she heard Alois talking to someone.

The voice was so low that Ciel couldn’t quite make it out……..

Ciel darted into the nursery and what little color she normally held in her pale cheeks vanished.

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes widened as they fell upon……

Upon…………

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried in disbelief, too stunned for the moment to say anything else.

S….Sebastian?!

Why was he here?!?

After all this time?!?

What did he want?!?

What did he know?!?

“Hello, young master~.” Sebastian purred in reply, looking fondly at Ciel.

“WWWAAA!”

Ciel saw then that Sebastian had managed to get ahold of the baby.

The bluenette’s heart started to race, seeing her infant in Sebastian’s malicious clutch.

Ciel reached out almost involuntarily and grabbed onto Alois, asking the blonde silently, Protect us, Alois. We’re counting on you.

Alois’s ocean-blue eyes flickered over and met Ciel’s for a split-second as he silently answered, Don’t worry, my love. I’m not going to let Sebastian harm you or our littles~. 

“Give me back my son.” Alois commanded, glaring at Sebastian and breaking the tense silence.

“WWWWAAA!”

Sebastian let out a low chuckle as the baby boy continued to screech in fear.

Sebastian smirked at Alois and began to negotiate his terms, “There’s no reason to be so curt, Earl Trancy. I’ve merely come to ask for a job interview.” 

Ciel put a hand to her chest.

The bluenette suddenly very dizzy and nausea crept up her throat.

“Se…...Sebastian……” Ciel stammered in disbelief.

“That’s right, Bocchan~.” Sebastian purred, giving Ciel a sly smirk. “I want my old position back, as your butler, by your side.”

What were they going to do now?!?


	11. Chapter 11 - The New Hire

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“WWWWWAAAAA!”

“Absolutely not!” Ciel spat angrily at Sebastian. “What on earth makes you think I’d want you back as my butler?!”

Ciel’s answer irritated Sebastian and he gave Ciel a dark scowl.

Ciel looked furious but Alois was terrified.

Sebastian raised his hand to stroke the side of the frightened baby’s face.

“WWWWAAA!”

Alois watched Sebastian’s movements carefully…..

All it would take was one twist of Sebastian’s hand and baby Lucas would wail no more.

Alois grit his teeth and clenched his fingers into fists.

Dash it all!

What choice did they have?!?

Ciel was still so stubborn that even now, she didn’t know when to back down!

“Fine!” Alois shouted.

Sebastian blinked and looked at the blonde in surprise.

Ciel glared at Alois.

What was he doing?!?

“Fine, you can work for Ciel, again.” Alois nodded at Sebastian. “Claude could use the assistance anyway.”

Ciel’s eyes widened but Sebastian threw Alois a happy, satisfied smile. “Why, thank you, Earl Trancy. You have my word that my service to your household will far surpass any of that which it has ever seen.”

“WWWWAAA!”

“Give me my baby, Sebastian!” Ciel demanded.

“Of course, Bocchan~.” Sebastian smirked at Ciel, gazing at her like a predator.

Sebastian struggled not to chuckle out loud as he thought to himself, Actually, young master, I already gave you two~, but you declined to share them with me…..

Now was not the time.

With an arrogant grin, Sebastian walked over and placed the screaming baby in Ciel’s arms. 

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a deep disdain in her sapphire eyes.

Baby Lucas’s cries quieted to soft, pitiful whimpers once he smelled Ciel’s rose perfume.

Lucas knew then that he was safe, the stranger was no longer holding him.

Alois quickly put his arm around Ciel and led her and Lucas out of the nursery. “Come along, my dear, it’s very late. Sebastian, Hannah will be along to show you to your room shortly.”

Sebastian dared to move threateningly into their path and bow before Alois and Ciel. “I must ask, is there anything my master needs before she retires?”

Alois watched Ciel grow red in the face with rage but he spoke before she began to hurl insults at Sebastian, “No, that won’t be necessary. Ciel just needs to rest, as do we all.” Alois said, pushing past Sebastian to leave the room with his wife and child.

As the two men brushed shoulders, Alois’s ocean-blue eyes bore into Sebastian’s tapered, amber orbs.

I’ve come to take back what’s mine. Sebastian thought silently as he looked at Alois.

You may end up killing me, but I will make sure that you don’t harm Ciel or my children, even if it’s with my last breath. Alois thought in reply as he gave Sebastian a challenging stare.

No.

As Alois quickly ushered Ciel down the hall and into their bedroom, he vowed to himself that no matter what happened or how ugly things became, Alois would keep his promise and show Ciel his true devotion.

Alois would protect his precious butterfly with all that he was and all that he had from the monster that had invaded their home.

—————————————————————

“What are we going to do?!? Why has Sebastian come here?!? Have you lost your mind?!? Letting Sebastian work here?!? I don’t want to look at him! I don’t want to see him!! Why have you done this?!?” Ciel raged in a panic while Alois locked their bedroom door and called for Claude.

“I have done nothing but save our son’s life, my darling.” Alois said calmly, looking at Lucas in Ciel’s arms, who had finally calmed down and fallen asleep.

Ciel glanced down at the baby and then back up at Alois.

Alois gave Ciel a shrug. “If we refused Sebastian’s offer, he would have killed Lucas, right there in front of us! I know what that feels like Ciel and I will not live through that again!”

Ciel frowned as she watched a painful memory dance in front of Alois’s eyes.

Luka…….

So small and innocent, slaughtered so senselessly.

The poor little boy didn’t have a chance against the monster he faced……….

There was no way that Alois was going to stand by and watch his infant son die a similar death.

“Sebastian knows about the girls. He must!” Ciel pressed on in despair. “He’s come for them! That’s why he’s here! He’s going to murder you and the baby! Then he’ll lock me away and take the girls and…..and……” 

Ciel’s voice was cut off as she gasped for breath.

The bluenette’s lungs seemed to close up and she wasn’t sure if she was going to cry or vomit.

Alois watched Ciel struggle to swallow and he scooped the bluenette into his arms.

The blonde carefully walked over to the bed and laid Ciel down.

Alois was very gentle as he tucked Ciel and their sleeping baby in and then climbed in next to them.

Alois looked seriously into Ciel’s sad, frightened eyes as he spoke, “Now you listen to me, Ciel. I made you a promise a little over eight years ago and I will die defending that promise if I must. But that won’t be…. I haven’t let Sebastian hurt you or our children all these years and I have no intentions of starting now.”

Ciel pouted while Alois cuddled her close and gave Ciel a loving muzzle. “I won’t let Sebastian hurt our family, Ciel. I love you and our little ones far too much for that.”

“What if Sebastian hurts you?” Ciel asked Alois quietly.

Alois smirked at Ciel. “That’s going to be harder than he thinks.”

Ciel was about to say something else but a knock came at their bedroom door.

“Claude?” Alois called, clutching Ciel closer warily. “Is that you?”

“Yes, your highness.” Claude called back through the door.

Alois did not get up from the bed as he called out to his butler. “Listen closely, I want you to send the triplets to guard Charlotte and Isabel tonight. I want them inside the girl’s room standing watch and I want you to be directly outside our door.”

Claude asked no questions as he replied through the door, “Very well, your highness.”

“Thank you, Claude.” Alois said with a relieved sigh.

Alois and Ciel could hear Claude’s polished shoes clicking on the marble floor as he shuffled his feet outside, standing vigilant.

Ciel felt a bit more at ease and Alois snuggled her and baby Lucas close to him in the blankets.

“It’s alright, my darling. I’m right here. We’ll think of something.” Alois cooed to Ciel, kissing her sweetly over and over.

“I want Sebastian gone.” Ciel sighed in between their kisses.

“And you can trust that I will find a way to get rid of him!” Alois assured Ciel with one of his too-sweet smiles.

Ciel blinked hopefully at Alois.

The blonde closed his eyes and began to kiss Ciel over and over.

That was one of Alois’s many talents with Ciel, being able to kiss her into blissful oblivion.

The bluenette secretly loved Alois’s kisses.

They were sweet and warm, deep and loving, just a tad dangerous and very addictive……..

When Alois kissed Ciel that night, it was just like when the had first kissed her a little over eight years ago….. all of Ciel’s fear and all of Ciel’s pain just disappeared.

If only Alois’s kisses could make Sebastian disappear…..

————————————————————

Hannah courteously showed Sebastian to his room while Alois tried to calm Ciel down.

The butler and the maid exchanged few words but they did share one very important glance.

Hannah smiled knowingly at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave Hannah an impish smirk.

Hannah wanted Alois and she would gladly take Lucas and raise him as her own.

Sebastian wanted the bluenette he had thrown away and his two little daughters that he had only recently discovered.

Hannah and Sebastian both shared a common goal.

Splitting the Trancys.

The butler and the maid would work together to rip the happy little family to shreds.

Hannah curtseyed and silently left Sebastian alone in his new room.

Sebastian would need another uniform, but for the moment, he just chuckled….

Sebastian’s uniform was the least important of his priorities right now.

Sebastian laced around his small room, silently congratulating himself on the brilliance of his own plan.

To use the baby as leverage to gain a foothold in the Trancy house………

Now, resuming his duties as Ciel’s butler would allow him to redevelop the intimacy with Ciel that he used to have and to grow acquainted with his daughters……..

It was going to be a lot of work, but it was going to be worth the effort.

Sebastian was not stupid enough to think for one moment that he could have just barged into Trancy manor and had Ciel fall into his arms…..

No, the bluenette would have fought against him.

And even if Sebastian had murdered Alois and forced the bluenette, Ciel would always look at him with eyes of hatred.

Sebastian grinned.

Heh.

No, Sebastian wanted Ciel to be soft and loving with him, just like he had watched her be with Alois when he peered at them through the windows.

Besides, Sebastian’s daughters would have spurned him and refused to believe the truth.

Sebastian knew that he needed to win the little ones’ trust and when the time was right, they would learn who their real father was……..

Then they would turn against Alois and cling to Sebastian instead.

Sebastian looked up at the moonlight streaming into his small room.

He ran a hand through his silky, raven-black hair and laid his slender body down on the rickety bed.

Sebastian closed his eyes with a smile and drifted off to sleep.

The butler was the first one to rise in a properly run household and morning would come quickly, Sebastian needed his rest.

He had a busy day ahead of himself tomorrow~.


	12. Chapter 12 - Love

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Charlotte and Isabel were blissfully unaware of the dangerous events that had transpired during the night and so they slept the happy, dreaming slumber that all carefree children do.

Baby Lucas also got his share of rest one he was cuddled in his parents’ arms, now safely far away from that mysterious stranger who had seized him so forcibly.

But Alois and Ciel got no respite, no peace, no sleep…...

Both of them dozed off for a few minutes here and there, but they would each wake within the hour, positive that they had heard something, certain that Sebastian was about to burst into the room and rip them apart from one another.

Wide-eyed and worried, Alois and Ciel tossed and turned, their minds racing almost as fast as their anxious heartbeats.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his room asleep on his cramped bed.

Sebastian had no plans to attack the couple that night, he was just getting himself settled in to his new post.

But Alois and Ciel didn’t know that, and it was the sheer threat of Sebastian being in the house that was a worse torment than any action he could have taken……..

—————————————————————

Eventually, morning came and Sebastian was the first in the manor to leave his room.

Sebastian arrived at the kitchen before Claude.

Sebastian was so early that he was already halfway through preparing breakfast by the time Claude finally stumbled groggily into the room.

Sebastian always readied Ciel’s meals and since he was reinstated to his former position, he saw no reason why that should change now.

“Good morning.” Sebastian greeted Claude with a deceitful smile.

“Good morning. “ Claude replied in his usual, emotionless voice. Claude saw Sebastian working over the stove and he informed Ciel’s new butler, “Preparing breakfast is usually Hannah’s job.”

“Ah, yes, she mentioned that, but you see, I gave her the morning off.” Sebastian explained while keeping his smile.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

As cold and disinterested as Claude seemed to be, Sebastian’s answer annoyed him. 

“I am the head of the Trancy staff. I didn’t approve Hannah to be off this morning.” Claude said.

This time, Claude’s emotionless voice was charged with just a bit of……...anger?

Sebastian looked directly at Claude and smirked, “Well, I’m equal rank as you now, I suppose, since I was reinstated last night to serve my master~. But, I’m sure that you already heard that, since you are the head of the Trancy staff.”

Claude’s emotionless face twisted into a scowl.

Seastian gave Claude a calculating grin.

Claude stepped forward to Sebastian, inches away from his face, and muttered, “I don’t know why you’re here, Michaelis, but I refuse to let you get in my way.”

“On the contrary,” Sebastian replied with a debonair calmness. “I think you know very well why I’m here~. However, I certainly have no intentions of leaving anytime soon and my master is used to having only the best service. That of which, you’ve been proven incapable of many times over. So please, Faustus, stand aside, because I won’t let you get in my way~.” Sebastian said with a smirk as he put on some oven mitts. “It’s time to serve breakfast.”

Claude scowled the entire time while he watched Sebastian prepare the breakfast cart.

Claude continued to scowl as Sebastian pushed the cart to the dining room and laid place settings at the table for four.

Sebastian even took the time to position a small high chair thoughtfully beside the table for the same infant he had silently threatened to murder the previous night.

Claude sighed as he arrived at Alois’s bedroom door to escort the family to their morning meal.

Sebastian was a definite threat, which meant that Claude was finally going to have to do some real work…….

How annoying!

—————————————————————

Ciel held Charlotte’s hand and Alois held Isabel’s while the family walked to the dining room.

Ciel had placed baby Lucas under Hannah’s watchful care for awhile, wanting him to be out of Sebastian’s sight.

Ciel knew that Hannah loved the infant and would defend him with her life.

Lucas was safe with Hannah.

“Good morning, master, Earl Trancy ...and the littlest ladies of the Trancy house.” Sebastian greeted the four with a polite smile, eyeing Ciel, Alois, and then looking directly at the twins.

Charlotte and Isabel blinked at Sebastian.

Charlotte looked a little curious but Isabel looked concerned and gripped Alois’s hand tighter…..

The smallest bluenette recognized Sebastian as the strange man that she had met in London days ago…..

What was he doing in her home?

“Daddy,” Isabel whispered, tugging on Alois’s pant leg, “Who is that?”

Sebastian kept his pleasant smile and silently swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when he heard his daughter address Alois Trancy as “Daddy”.

“Charlotte, Isabel, this is Mr. Sebastian.” Alois explained while Sebastian beamed at the two little girls. “He’s come to work for us, to help Mr. Claude.”

Sebastian was rather annoyed when he noticed that Charlotte did not have amber eyes like her sister.

No…..but if Sebastian looked very closely, he could see the resemblance between himself and the child.

Charlotte did have Sebastian’s angular cheekbones…...but it was a subtle similarity and not as striking as Isabel’s amber gaze.

No matter!

Sebastian helped the ladies into their chairs and Alois took his seat.

Isabel fell silent in frightened acceptance at the news but Charlotte didn’t take Alois’s statement lightly.

Claude had never needed assistance before, so why now?

That seemed odd to the oldest twin.

“But why does Mr. Claude need help?” Charlotte frowned. “Is he ill?”

“A lady does not ask such questions, Charlotte.” Ciel cut in before Alois could respond.

Charlotte scowled at Ciel, furrowing her brow and making herself look like a little chibi doll of her mother, but when Ciel scowled warningly in return, little Charlotte fell silent and began to eat breakfast with her family.

The air in the room was very tense.

Alois braced himself even while he ate, prepared to fight Sebastian tooth and nail at any second.

Ciel was waiting for everything to come crashing down.

Charlotte and Isabel could sense how uncomfortable the adults were, but they didn’t understand why.

However, both of them saw Sebastian’s appearance in the manor as……...strange.

Sebastian stood in the background, watching the family, eyeing all three of the bluenettes as if he were about to pounce and run out the door with them.

Charlotte just calmly ate her food but Sebastian’s presence seemed to make Isabel particularly antsy.

“Mommy,” Isabel found the courage to ask Ciel once breakfast was over and Sebastian left to take the dishes to the kitchen. “How long is Mr. Sebastian going to be staying with us?”

“Hopefully not very long, my darling.” Ciel said with a sigh that was so heavy even Isabel felt its weight fall on her tiny shoulders.

Isabel frowned, noticing the stress in Ciel’s face as she asked in a worried voice, “Can he leave today?”

————————————————————

After breakfast, the girls went to play before their afternoon lessons.

Claude stood stoically by the door to their playroom while they challenged each other to a somewhat juvenile game of chess.

“Mommy and Daddy didn’t tell us that someone new was coming.” Charlotte said nonchalantly while she took her turn.

Isabel stayed silent.

Charlotte glanced up at the frown on her sister’s face before she went on.

“In fact, I don’t think Mommy and Daddy have hired anyone new since we’ve been born! Do you?” Charlotte asked her sister.

“No.” Isabel said quietly.

“So then it’s quite curious, isn’t it?” Charlotte asked her twin with a giggle, “Mr. Sebastian just comes to our house and Mommy and Daddy didn’t say anything first!”

Isabel remained silent again and this time, Charlotte frowned at her sister.

“What’s the matter, Isabel? Do you not feel well?” Charlotte asked.

“No, I don’t feel well at all. Actually, I feel awful.” Isabel replied very quietly.

Charlotte stood from their small game table with wide eyes. “W-What hurts? I’ll go get mommy and——“

“I’m afraid.” Isabel said very quietly.

Charlotte relaxed a little and blinked, “Afraid?”

“Yes ...I'm scared, Charlotte, because I’ve met Mr. Sebastian before!” Isabel admitted in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“You did?” Charlotte asked, narrowing her eyes in total confusion. “When? Where?”

“On our birthday a few days ago.” Isabel replied. “The ball I chased landed right next to him, he’s the one who returned it to me.”

“....Oh.” Charlotte said with a frown.

Things became stranger and stranger to the girls…….

“Did Mr. Sebastian say he was going to come and live with us?” Charlotte asked.

“No.” Isabel replied. “He just wanted to know my name.”

Charlotte blinked.

“And he wanted to know Mommy’s name too, and that’s why I’m afraid!” Isabel revealed, staring down at the floor.

Isabel was the most timid and the smallest of the girls, but Isabel was a perceptive child. 

Isabel spent so much time being quiet that she had plenty of opportunities to think….

“But why does that make you afraid?” Charlotte asked, furrowing her brow.

“Because I’m fairly sure that Mr. Sebastian already knew Mommy’s name.” Isabel said with a frown as she looked up and met Charlotte’s gaze.

Charlotte’s eyes widened and the girls exchanged a deep, concentrating, concerned look.

Why would Mr. Sebastian possibly know their mother’s name?!?

————————————————————

While the twins had their chat, Ciel slipped away to the nursery and took the baby from Hannah, relieving the Trancy maid to go and tend to her daily duties.

In the soft morning light, Ciel sat down in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her blouse, letting baby Lucas nurse.

The bluenette breathed a tired sigh and closed her eyes as she thought through the situation over and over in her mind.

How was she going to get rid of Sebastian?

And how was——

“Hello, Bocchan~.” A low, velvet voice purred.

Ciel’s eyes snapped open.

Sebastian stood a few feet away from the bluenette, staring down at her hungrily.

Ciel had not locked the nursery door and Sebastian had let himself in!

“I see you’ve forgotten your manners during our years apart.” Ciel snapped, hurriedly covering herself up.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Ciel struggle to hide her body from him. “Young master~, am I not the one who used to bathe and dress you? You were certainly never concerned about your modesty then~.”

“Well that was then and this is now and I will thank you very much to knock before you enter a room in this house!” Ciel hissed.

“As you wish, Bocchan~.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel fidgeted around to keep her bare breasts hidden from Sebastian while he walked over to look out of the window that was directly behind her.

“Why are you here, Sebastian? Really? Why have you come?” Ciel asked through clenched teeth, turning her head to look at Sebastian.

Everything was finally going so well in Ciel’s life until he had suddenly returned……

“I have simply come to resume my proper place at your side, young master….day and night, until the very end.” Sebastian said with a loyal smile.

“You weren’t very concerned about ‘your proper place’ once our agreement was completed.” Ciel huffed.

Sebastian ignored Ciel’s retort and continued, “However, there is one other small thing that I’ve come for, well, two other small things, actually.”

Ciel stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

Ciel was bracing for it….

She knew that Sebastian would approach her about it sooner or later…..

The girls.

By now, Sebastian had to know or at least have an idea……….

“I want my daughters.” Sebastian whispered into Ciel’s ear, his voice a dangerous purr.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ciel replied quickly.

Sebastian chuckled.

He stepped over to look at Ciel face to face.

Sebastian expected to see the lie in Ciel’s expression, maybe a glint of guilt in her eyes, or a crease of shame across her jaw……..

No.

Ciel had a magnificent poker face and she looked at Sebastian with all the disgust in the world.

Sebastian was amused.

Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder for just a moment if Ciel had told the lie to herself about the girl’s paternity for so many years that she had actually begun to believe it?

“I think you know quite well what I’m talking about.” Sebastian pressed. “And soon, Lady Charlotte and Lady Isabel will too~.”

Now Sebastian had done it.

Ciel was annoyed, but Sebastian’s threat really sent rage rushing through the bluenette’s veins.

Ciel stood from her chair, clutching Lucas protectively in her arms and dared to come within a few inches of Sebastian as she responded, “After everything I’ve been through, after all my struggles and pain, I will not allow you to ruin my daughters’ lives with your absurd delusions! Those twins belong to my husband, just as this baby does, and just as I do! Why don’t you just go and leave this house, Sebastian, just like you left me years ago?!”

Ciel stalked over to the nursery door.

The bluenette whirled around to thunder at her reinstated butler before she left the room, “You have no children, Sebastian, and you certainly don’t have me!”

With a definite click, Ciel closed the door, leaving Sebastian alone in the room.

Sebastian grinned to himself.

Then Sebastian smirked…….

Sebastian’s smirk gave way to a chuckle.

How Sebastian always loved it when Ciel became feisty!


	13. Chapter 13 - Happy, Happy Day

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian decided it was best to lay low for awhile, and that’s just what he did. 

The new Trancy butler seamlessly assumed his duties and much to Claude’s dismay, asserted himself as the head of the household staff.

Sebastian did not rush his daughters into getting acquainted with him.

Instead, Sebastian slyly sought to befriend them, offering them insightful lessons as their new tutor in the afternoon and giving them warm glasses of milk and honey just before bed.

Charlotte seemed to drop her suspicions quickly and she didn’t really appear to be opinionated towards Sebastian one way or another.

But Isabel on the other hand…….

There was no amount of warm milk and honey or pleasant chats that could turn the smallest twin’s sense of danger off.

Mr. Sebastian frightened Isabel.

There was something about the tall man in black that the littlest bluenette found…...odd.

No matter how many smiles Sebastian gave his younger child, Isabel always returned them with a frown.

Isabel’s reluctance irritated Sebastian, but he never showed it.

Sebastian was patient, just as anyone who dealt closely with Ciel on a daily basis had to be.

Sebastian would wait Isabel out.

Sebastian would earn her trust.

No matter how long it took……..

—————————————————————-

Of course, Alois remained constantly on his guard.

Sebastian was crafty and dangerous, Alois knew that.

The blonde was no fool.

Alois would not allow his wife’s new butler to harm the family.

Although, Alois wasn’t the least bit concerned that Sebastian may seduce Ciel again.

Ciel always wore a scowl or a pout, but whenever Sebastian was around, Ciel’s expression was more of a grimace.

Sebastian tried his best to worm his way back into Ciel’s heart, but to no avail.

Sebastian was careful to perform the same little extra things for his master during Just like he always did years ago……..

Sebastian tempted Ciel with sweets and chocolate.

Sebastian put in the effort to insure that his service was above and beyond that of a normal butler, making Claude look pathetic.

Sebastian even went so far as to offer Alois a helping hand with bathing and dressing Ciel.

Grooming her……

Touching her……..

To Sebastian’s vexation, Alois quickly put him in his place.

The blonde let Sebastian know in no uncertain terms that he was more than capable of seeing to Ciel’s more intimate needs……..

…….All of Ciel’s intimate needs, in fact~.

No.

As the days passed and Alois discovered that Sebastian’s plan was not to launch a violent, sudden attack, the blonde began to enjoy rubbing the fact that Ciel was his in Sebastian’s face.

Alois stole kisses from Ciel while he knew Sebastian was looking.

Alois was careful to address Ciel with a superfluous amount of pet names and whisper sweet nothings to her while Sebastian scowled in envy.

And Alois was especially sure to make Ciel scream and moan so loudly that her cries echoed down the hallway while they made love.

Alois used to smile afterwards, but now, he always smirked.

Being intimate with Ciel, the love of his life, was a beautiful and fulfilling experience all on its own.

When Alois and Ciel made love, Alois felt like they were the only two people in the world and in the moment, he didn’t care that they weren’t.

However……..

Now, once they finished and Ciel lay panting and sweating in his arms, Alois chuckled to himself.

The blonde grinned as he thought of Sebastian growling in the hallway with pure, unbridled jealously~.

—————————————————————

For a while the Trancy household remained at a stalemate. 

Claude was his usual uninterested self, although he did show quite a level of irritation when Sebastian got in his way. 

Ciel and Alois clung to each other and tried to shut out their servants as much as possible.

The Trancys were careful to keep their children in their sight everywhere they went. 

Sebastian and Hannah were just biding their time. 

Hannah was waiting on Sebastian to make a move. 

She certainly couldn’t just go to Alois and get him to suddenly see things through her eyes.

No, Sebastian had to get Ciel out of the way first. 

And Sebastian didn’t really know how to go about that. 

Sebastian could just drag Ciel and the girls off into the night, but Ciel would never be his that way.

Sebastian knew that the stubborn, cold bluenette would die cursing his name, fighting him tooth and nail to the very last. 

Ciel still despised him and there were no amounts of chocolates or tender loving care that seemed to be able to change that. 

Sebastian was not daunted, he knew his master better than anyone else, and his master could be quite icy. 

But…..

In time, that would change…..

The girls they weren’t really interested in bonding with Sebastian, as he discovered. 

Claude had never involved them in any such activities or attempted to be their friend, he was simply a servant and that was all.

That was all they saw Sebastian as too.

A servant.

With those developments, Sebastian thought the best way to go about things would simply to let time erode both at Ciel’s heart strings and at the girls’ affections. 

Perhaps if the twins grew up with Sebastian by their side then they may be more willing to hear that he was indeed their father when the time was right…. 

Perhaps Alois would make a tremendous blunder or reveal himself and his true selfish ways….

Then Sebastian could step in heroically and comfort poor, heart-broken Ciel.

Yes, perhaps that would happen indeed.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks melted into months, and months trickled into years.

Baby Lucas, whom Alois and Ciel watched so closely, grew into a fine young boy.

Charlotte and Isabell transformed from small girls to young women.

On the eve of the twins’ 16th birthday, Sebastian stood making their cake, which was a massive five layer tower of chocolate, and as he worked he smiled to himself.

Sebastian was thinking very hard about the next day……..

————————————————————-

And by morning, Sebastian had a lovely plan.

A plan he neglected to mention to Hannah.

Sebastian may have been content to wait but Hannah, on the other hand, was not. 

The Trancy maid had grown tired of waiting for sixteen long years. 

In fact, the more Hannah thought about it the angrier she became, and when the next morning dawned and the girls woke, Hannah stormed into their room with their breakfast trays.

“Get up!” Hannah snarled at Isabel and Charlotte.

The twins looked up from their beds in shock.

Normally, girls their age would have already moved into separate rooms, but Isabell still suffered from horrible nightmares. 

To help her fragile sister, Charlotte chose to sleep in their childhood room so she could ease Isabel’s fears at night. 

Both of the twins blinked their eyes open groggily as Hannah slammed the cart into the room and began to hurriedly serve their breakfast. 

“Good morning, Hannah.” Charlotte yawned while she stretched her alarms. 

Isabel just looked over at her sister as Hannah snarled at the young girl. 

“Hurry up and eat!” Hannah commanded them both, annoyed by the fact that they were taking their time to get out of bed on their own birthday. 

Charlotte was just about to speak when Isabel frowned at the Trancy maid and asked suddenly, “Why are you always so mean to us?”

It was then that a horrible idea entered Hannah’s mind. 

Maybe it was the special way that Sebastian requested she make the twins’ scones that morning, or maybe it was the extra lengths that everyone in the manor had gone to so that the girls could have a very happy birthday, but after sixteen years of waiting, Hannah decided to wait not one moment more. 

“Because I hate you.” Hannah said with a genuine smile to Isabel. “And I hate your sister the same!”

The girls frowned.

They were surprised that Hannah had admitted it but they had always known that was true. 

“Why?” Charlotte asked curiously. 

Hannha had always taken great care of Lucas, so the girls never really understood why Hannah had such a bad taste in her mouth over them.

“Because you shouldn’t be mine to have to care for,” Hannah explained with another smile.

“What do you mean?” Isabel asked. “We’re children of the Trancy household too, just like our brother! And you’ve always treated him far better than you’ve ever treated us!”

“I treat young master Lucas better because young master Lucas is actually my master’s child. You two are nothing to me.” Hannah sneered.

“How dare you! We are Alois Trancy’s children just as much as our brother is!” Charlotte raged. “My father will hear of your foolishness!” 

“That’s where you’re wrong! you are Alois Trancy is not your father and he never was!” Hannah snapped back.

“What are you talking about?!?” Charlotte gasped. “You’re…..you’re not making any sense! You sound ridiculous!”

Hannah giggled and then she laughed. Once she composed herself, Hannah looked at the bewildered twins and said, “If you don’t believe me, then why don’t you two go and ask Mr. Sebastian?”

The twins exchanged a glance.

Both felt rage and fear pulsing through their veins.

—————————————————————

The breakfast cart was still full when Hannah returned it to the kitchen.

Charlotte and Isabel didn’t eat anything that morning.

They couldn’t.

It was a lie, Hannah’s claim.

It had to be. 

Right?


	14. Chapter 14 - Explosion

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Alois and Ciel had prepared a lovely celebration for the twins’ birthday. 

Gifts had been bought and wrapped in beautiful packages, waiting for the girls to open and enjoy. 

Even Lucas was holding a little kazoo as he stood anxiously waiting in the parlor to greet his sisters when they arrived after their breakfast in bed. 

But Ciel, Lucas, and Alois frowned when the twins never came down from their room

Alois was concerned, Lucas was sad, but Ciel was vexed. 

What were those girls doing up there?!

Once Alois, Ciel, and Lucas had been waiting in the parlor for well over an hour, Ciel decided that she was going to find out what was wrong.

The bluenette stomped up to the girls’ room and knocked on their door. 

“Charlotte, Isabel, what are you two doing in there?!? Everyone’s waiting on you!” Ciel hissed in an irritated voice.

The twins offered no explanation for their strange behavior. 

As ridiculous as Hannah’s austere accusation sounded, both of the girls had spent the entire morning wondering silently if it were true or not.

However, neither of the twins were quite ready to confront Ciel about Hannah’s claim. 

“Just give us a moment, Mother.” Charlotte pleaded with Ciel through the door. 

Ciel scowled.

“You’ve already had several moments!! Are you two alright?” Ciel asked. 

“Yes ...We're fine, we’re just ...not quite all together today….I’m afraid.” Charlotte answered.

Like Charlotte, Isabel wasn’t ready to face Ciel, Alois, her brother, or anybody else and so she piped up. “Can we just have our party later today, Mommy?” Isabel asked Ciel quietly.

It was then that Ciel frowned in concern. 

Over the years, Charlotte had become more and more extroverted while Isabel seemed to simultaneously grow more and more introverted.

In fact, there were many times when the youngest twin let her older sister speak for her completely.

So for Isabel to ask Ciel anything, especially for an extension to her and Charlotte’s own birthday party…

“Alright.” Ciel replied slowly. “If that’s what you two want then, we’ll postpone things. Perhaps you two will feel better later in the day?”

“Yes, hopefully, thank you, mother.” Charlotte replied in a small, sad voice.

“Very well then.” Ciel agreed. 

The bluenette turned away from the door and made her way down the hallway with her brow knit together.

The girls hadn’t said that they were ill. 

What on earth was wrong?

From the corner of the hallway, Hannah watched with a triumphant sneer on her face as Ciel walked slowly back towards the parlor. 

The Trancy maid knew that she had succeeded in setting everything into motion. 

Once Ciel returned to the parlor, Alois and Lucas blinked at her anxiously.

“Well?” Alois asked. “Are they all right? When are they coming down?”

Ciel gave Alois an incredulous look as she half shrugged her shoulders and replied. “They seem to be all right…..but they both said they were out of sorts and….they requested we postpone their party until this afternoon. So, I suppose then, that’s what we’ll do.”

Lucas watched his parents with wide eyes as Alois stared back at Ciel in disbelief.

The oldest blonde shook his head. “No, Ciel, somethings wrong! I know my daughters! I’ll find out what it is.”

Before Ciel could stop him, Alois stood up and marched straight to the twins’ room.

—————————————————————

Both Charlotte and Isabel were very close to Alois. 

The twins loved their father with all their heart, just as all daughters do. 

Alois knew that what the girls wouldn’t confide in Ciel, they may share with him.

With a smile, Alois lifted his hand and knocked at their door once he arrived.

“A moment more, Mother!” Charlotte called.

“It’s not Mother, it’s Father!” Alois responded in a cheerful voice.

Alois expected the twins to fling open the door and welcome him with loving arms, to invite him to sit and chat with them about what was so troubling, but instead, Alois’s face fell from a happy smile to a disappointed frown when he heard sobbing come from the other side of the door.

“What’s the matter, my dears?” Alois asked quietly, laying his hand against the door sadly. “You two know that you can tell me anything! Even something your Mother wouldn’t understand…...I’m here to listen!”

The sobbing from the other side of the door quieted and Alois took a step back when he heard movement.

A second later, the door opened and Charlotte peeked out, looking up at Alois with watery eyes.

“What is it, my dear?” Alois frowned sympathetically.

It made the blonde truly sad to see his beautiful daughter’s face so mangled from some inexplicable grievance on her own birthday!

“Hannah’s…Well, this morning, Hannah….” Charlotte began to explain, but her voice trailed off, along with her eyes as she looked away.

Did she dare say it?

Alois instantly became suspicious.

Over the years, he had caught his maid being unfair to the girls on more than one occasion.

Alois had punished Hannah severely, but if he had known the real cruelty that Hannah had always shown the twins, Alois would have dismissed his maid immediately.

The twins had always kept silent, respecting Hannah, even though she had never respected them.

“This morning Hannah what?” Alois asked Charlotte, crossing his arms with a scowl.

“This morning, Hannah….said something to us.” Isabel called out in a very quiet voice from inside the room.

Alois grew a bit nervous when he saw the sorrow on Charlotte’s face when she heard her sister’s words.

“Well?” Alois asked. “What did Hannah say?”

—————————————————————

Charlotte related what the Trancy maid had said in a quiet voice.

Alois did not confirm nor deny Hannah’s claim.

Alois wouldn’t lie to his daughters………

But the blonde determined that admitting the truth to them wasn’t his place.

That was for Ciel to sort out.

Instead of offering the twins a definite answer, Alois sat in the middle of them and pulled them both in close for a hug.

“Just remember my dears, whatever happens to you in this world, I’ll always love you.” Alois said truthfully with a bittersweet smile.

Wouldn’t it be lovely if they were his natural children like Lucas?

Then the twins could have had a lovely birthday.

Charlotte and Isabel both frowned and closed their eyes, their fingers were a pale white as they clutched onto Alois’s vest as if they were desperate for him to protect them from an unseen enemy…….

“Daddy……..” Isabel whimpered.

—————————————————————

Later, Lucas had put down his kazoo and had taken to playing with his wooden carriage while Ciel sat in the parlor that afternoon.

Ciel’s face was taut and her jaw was clenched.

Alois had been visiting with the twins earlier.

The family had shared a tense lunch and now, Ciel was waiting for Isabel to come in and speak with her, per the smallest twin’s request after their meal.

Ciel felt like she was waiting for her execution.

The sliding parlor door creaked quietly as Isabel slipped into the room.

Isabel, now at sixteen, looked like an exact replica of Ciel, except for her amber eyes.

No, Isabel knew that her amber eyes were not like Ciel’s and not like Alois’s either.

In fact, Isabel had only ever seen one other person with those eyes and that was the fatal flaw in Ciel’s deception, the one, undeniable clue that told Isabel…….

“It’s true, isn’t it, mother?” Isabel asked simply in her quiet voice.

Isabel wanted the truth outright.

There was no point in playing games.

Perhaps a part of the amber-eyed twin had always known……...

Ciel struggled to swallow for a moment, as she looked into Isabel’s sad, timid eyes.

Ciel had never hated Sebastian more in that second than she had over the past sixteen years.

Ciel hated Sebastian.

She hated him!

Ciel hated Sebastian for coming to the manor and bringing this ugliness into her children’s lives.

Ciel had worked so hard to shield her daughters from the nightmares of the world…....

….And now all of Ciel’s hard work was in vain.

“........Yes.” Ciel admitted to Isabel with a gasp, as if someone had stabbed her from behind.

Isabel’s chin trembled a moment and her eyes flooded with tears of grief.

Ciel had no words of comfort to offer her daughter.

Ciel watched in agony while Isabel let out a mournful howl.

It was a terrifying and cacophonous noise.

The quietest twin became the loudest person in the house as she expressed her remorse over the hideous lie that she had been so blindly led to believe since her birth.

Ciel gasped again as she watched Isabel weep inconsolably.

What was Ciel to say?

What was true was true.

Pain was in the world, the world itself was pain.

Still, Ciel had always held on to the foolish hope of a mother, that somehow, maybe, she would be able to protect her daughters from pain….

—————————————————————

Several rooms over, Sebastian was doing his best to hold his own against Lady Charlotte Trancy while she practiced her fencing.

Fencing or archery was the preferred sport of the oldest twin and over the years, with proper training, Charlotte had grown to be quite adept at both.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when Charlotte missed him by inches with a great snarl.

Charlotte was usually competitive, but today, Sebastian felt as if she was genuinely trying to battle him.

Of course, Sebastian had no idea about the upsets that had occurred during the morning…..so he couldn’t possibly imagine why Charlotte seemed intent on taking his head off.

Clang!

AAAAAGGGHHH!

Charlotte and Sebastian were eye to eye as their swords locked against each other when Isabel’s miserable screech rang out.

Charlotte looked away for a moment and the expression of horror on her face startled Sebastian.

“Lady Charlotte?” Sebastian blinked. “Are you alright?”

Charlotte stared off into the distance as if she was in a trance while realization hit her hard.

Isabel said that she would speak with Ciel……

That…...that terrible sound…..

It was………Isabel.

That meant that it was……

True.

No!

How could that be?!?

Charlotte heaved a deep breath and turned on Sebastian with murder in her eyes.

With a deep, guttural cry, Charlotte freed her blade from Sebastian’s grasp and cut him sharply across the cheek, moving too fast for him to block.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he wiped at the wound with his gloved hand, staining the white cotton with a few drops of crimson.

“Lady Charlotte?” Sebastian blinked, questioning her sudden animosity.

“You!” Charlotte roared, pointing her sword at Sebastian. “I don’t care about the past or the truth! You will never be my father!” 

What?!?

Sebastian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at that statement.

Sebastian was in shock.

How did his oldest daughter know?!?

This was not how Sebastian had planned this!

Charlotte could have run Sebastian through right there, but instead, she threw her sword down and stormed out of the room.

In fact, Charlotte marched boldly down the hall, dressed in her loose-fitting blouse tucked into her slim-fitting black fencing pants, an outfit that was quite indecent for a Victorian noblewoman.

But Charlotte didn’t care then.

Charlotte walked down the hallway, past the parlor, and towards the door.

Alois was coming down the stairs and he saw Charlotte walking out at the same time Ciel did.

“Charlotte, darling, where are you going?” Alois called.

“Charlotte!” Ciel cried out, stepping over Isabel who still sobbing on the floor.

“I’m leaving!” Charlotte declared, throwing open the door, and heading outside.

Lucas frowned at Isabel while Alois and Ciel followed Charlotte out of the house and towards the stable.

Charlotte really was leaving.

“You can’t leave! This is your home!” Alois reasoned.

“Is it? Is it, really? Perhaps you two will tell me that I haven’t lived here after all. Perhaps we’re not a distinguished family, perhaps we’re penniless. Who’s to say?” Charlotte quipped while she saddled one of the Trancy horses.

“You can’t go about dressed like that!” Ciel insisted.

Charlotte was so angry she could hardly stand it.

Charlotte was angry at everyone and everything.

But Charlotte was the angriest at Ciel.

And an angry teenager often speaks before they think……….

Charlotte’s Phantomhive blue eyes flashed with rage as she looked right at Ciel and thundered brazenly, “I don’t want to be criticized by a whore like you!”

Alois’s eyes widened.

His mouth fell open in shock.

Ciel looked like she was going to spontaneously combust.

“Why……..YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU speak to me like that, you little—-!!!” The bluenette fumed.

Alois saw Ciel’s hands reach out, he watched her lunge…….and Alois caught his darling bluenette in his arms protectively just as Charlotte reared her horse and charged out of the stable at a furious pace.

Ciel struggled in Alois’s arms.

If Alois hadn’t grabbed Ciel, he wasn’t sure what would have happened……

Either Ciel would have murdered Charlotte, or Charlotte would have trampled Ciel with her horse.

“I’m going to…..! I’m going to…..!” Ciel hissed in Alois’s grasp.

“Sh, sh, it’s alright Ciel! She didn’t mean it! She’s just angry! She’s angry!” Alois whispered quickly, trying to calm his bluenette lover.

Ciel grabbed Alois’s arms and squeezed tight.

Alois thought Ciel was still raging, but then he felt her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Alois’s face fell into a deep frown.

…...And just like he had sixteen years ago, Alois found himself trying to soothe Ciel while she suffered great pain.

But this was somehow worse, this was a pain that no doctor or midwife could ease.

“There, there, my love. It’s alright, I’m right here.” Alois whispered sweetly, kissing Ciel’s cheek as he held her tight.

“Jim……..” Ciel whispered through her tears, squeezing her sapphire eyes shut. “I don’t know if I can do this…..”


	15. Chapter 15 - Aftermath

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Alois held onto Ciel, clutching her to his chest tightly while Charlotte raced into the forest.

Ciel had no idea where her eldest child was intent on going or when she would return.

What did it matter?

Ciel thought that Charlotte hated her and considering the circumstances, she couldn’t completely blame her daughter.

No, all Ciel could do was hold onto Alois and bury her face in his shoulder while the blonde cooed to her softly.

—————————————————————

Charlotte kicked her horse, spurring the animal to run faster and faster into the forest.

Charlotte rode past ponds and streams.

Charlotte rode past several other fine manors that bore a strong resemblance to the Trancy and Phantomhive estates.

Charlotte wept as she rode along, gripping the horse’s reins as her tears fell into the animal’s thick mane.

Charlotte was only running away, she wasn’t running towards any particular thing, and soon, she found herself wandering the streets of London.

Charlotte had parked her horse outside of a quaint pub.

The eldest twin had found a small pouch of money in one of the saddle bags and had been quick to pocket it.

The sum inside the leather bag was far more than one teenager needed for a night on the run.

Hurt, angry, confused, and lost, Charlotte milled about aimlessly.

Ciel and Alois had sought to protect their children, and they had.

Actually, Ciel and Alois had protected their children a little too well.

Charlotte was a sheltered, wealthy, young aristocrat.

She lacked Ciel’s experiences with the world and Alois’s street smarts.

The eldest of the twins did not realize when she started to drift into the dangerous part of town……

The laughter became louder and the characters became more volatile as Charlotte, petite and beautiful, blindly strolled through opium dens, dodgy sailor-crowded streets, and dark alleys with plenty of wandering eyes falling over her young, slim figure.

Charlotte never knew exactly how much danger she was in, and just as a pack of ruffians closed in on her with hungry smirks, a loud, brash woman chased them off.

“Oi! Away with the lot of ya! Can’t you see that she's with me?!?” The woman threatened, opening her steel-tipped parasol and pointing it at the men, threatening to stab them all.

The scoundrels shouted hasty apologies and fled, leaving Charlotte alone with the woman, a girl who was scarcely older than the heartbroken noble.

The woman’s face was painted with white lead powder and her lips were colored a deep, blood red.

Charlotte admired the flamboyance of the woman’s bright, flashy, red dress.

“I’m Abigail.” The woman smiled. “You don’t look like you belong here.”

“I'm ...Charlotte.” Ciel’s daughter nodded, grateful for first-name-only introductions. “I….I don’t know where I belong, anymore.”

“Is ‘at right?” Abigail quipped. She gestured to the establishment behind herself as she talked, “Then go on in, love. Sit at the bar and have something to eat. You can’t think on an empty stomach.”

Charlotte nodded at Abigail and walked inside the building.

It was dirty and it reeked of smoke and…...body odor?

Cigars?

Blood?

No, the place reeked of all of that.

It smelled awful, but still, to Ciel’s oldest child, she felt that foul-smelling place was better for her at the moment than her home.

How could Charlotte ever go back home?

Charlotte sat down at the bar and ignored the rowdy crowd around her, keeping to herself while she quietly ordered a plate of fish and chips.

Alois’s favorite meal.

Charlotte didn’t care for the food, but she ate it in defiance.

Charlotte ate the greasy fare because Alois would have.

It wasn’t true.

It couldn’t be true.

Her mother was a liar and that Sebastian was nothing more than a……..than a………

Charlotte sniffed.

Sebastian was not her father.

Or Isabel’s.

And the eldest Phantomhive twin pushed any other possibilities from her mind.

While Charlotte ate though, she mused over Isabel’s eyes.

Amber…….

Amber…….like Sebastian’s……..

No!

No.

“How much, love~?” A gruff voice suddenly blew into Charlotte’s ear.

“How much for what?” The bluenette repeated, turning suddenly to scowl at the dirty man who stood uncomfortably close, offering her some business for the night.

Charlotte was too innocent to realize that the woman, Abagail, was a prostitute.

Charlotte also did not understand that she was sitting in her scandalous fencing outfit, in the middle of one of London’s most notorious bordellos.

“I have nothing to sell! Do I look like a merchant? Get away from me!” Charlotte resisted when the man grabbed her arm.

The man sneered just as a voice rang out.

“Thomas, let her go, please. She isn’t one of mine.” A dark-haired, middle-aged woman in an opulent green dress called out.

The man blinked over at the woman and snarled, dropping Charlotte’s arm with a growl and stalking off.

“Who was that?” Charlotte asked the woman. “Who are you? What do you mean “one of mine”?” 

“I am Madam, that’s all you need to address me as. I help lost girls recover themselves, I turn them into fine flowers that only bloom at night. Men like to come and admire them, that’s all.” The woman smiled at Charlotte.

Madam was older but she was truly beautiful.

Madam explained the situation to Charlotte just as she would have if she had been speaking to a little girl.

That’s all Charlotte practically was…...

A lock of Charlotte’s hair fell onto her chest and she grit her teeth when she just happened to see a few strands of pure, raven-black mixed with the bluenette…….

“You make girls into what they want to be?” Charlotte repeated.

“No, I make girls into what I want them to be so they can earn money.” The woman explained.

Charlotte considered that for a moment…….

Perhaps she had a use for this place after all…..

“Well, I already have a lot of money and I want you to make me into who I want to be.” Charlotte commanded.

Madam raised an eyebrow and looked intrigued.

“How much will that cost?” Charlotte asked, flinching as one man broke a bottle over another’s head behind her.

Madam smirked as she asked the innocent sheep who had wandered into the wolf’s den, “How much have you got, dearie~?”

—————————————————————

Sebastian still had no idea about all of the drama that had transpired.

However, he did notice that there was quite a bit of wailing in the house on such a happy day……

Sebastian removed his hand from the cut on his cheek that his eldest daughter had given him.

What had gotten into Charlotte?

Sebastian frowned while he attempted to get the room which Charlotte had nearly destroyed during their fencing match back into shape.

Sebastian stopped when he felt someone staring at him……

Sebastian turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw Isabel standing there, frowning at him with reddened, watery eyes.

“Oh dear.” Sebastian said quietly. “Whatever is the matter, Miss Isabel?”

The youngest twin regarded Sebastian silently for a long moment before she spoke.

“I've always been afraid of you.” Isabel admitted quietly.

Sebastian frowned. “And why is that?”

“Because I’ve always known there was something off…with you and Mother.” Isabel related.

“Off?” Sebastian questioned.

“Do you think that I’ve never noticed our eyes are the same?” Isabel asked in a small, sad voice.

Sebastian stopped his cleaning efforts and stood before his youngest daughter.

Two similar pairs of amber eyes bore into each other.

Sebastian realized that the girls had indeed been informed that he was their biological parent, not Alois.

Sebastian had been waiting for this day, but…..

This was not happening how he had hoped.

Sebastian had been denied a chance at executing his plan and delivering the news to the twins the right way.

Now, the girls despised him.

But who was to blame?

“Did your mother speak to you about this?” Sebastian asked Isabel.

“Why is it you?” Isabel asked with a quiet grief, her lip trembling as fresh, hot tears sprang to her eyes, spilling over to roll down her perfectly porcelain cheeks.

“Miss Isabel, please, who told you this?” Sebastian asked again.

“Don’t call me Miss Isabel.” Isabel requested quietly from her natural father. 

The smallest twin looked down at the floor with a melancholy frown as she silently walked away. “Please…...don’t call me anything at all.”

Sebastian frowned as the Isabel left the room with her spirit and heart both broken.

Who had done this?

Who had ruined his plan?

Who had broken his daughters’ hearts?

Sebastian thought carefully….

It couldn’t have been Ciel.

The bluenette never wanted the girls to know, so why would she finally break her silence?

From the hallway, Sebastian heard Hannah speaking softly to Lucas while she offered the young boy a cookie.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

Hmm……..

—————————————————————

Lucas had a sweet tooth like Ciel and Hannah soon found that her plate of treats was empty once the little boy got to eat his fill. 

Hannah allowed Lucas to have as many sweets as he liked.

The Trancy maid could never deny her master’s adorable son anything.

It would break her heart~.

Lucas skipped off to play and Hannah walked back towards the kitchen.

She sighed happily to herself as she stepped into the room and sat her tray down on the counter.

It wasn’t until Hannah heard the kitchen door close and lock behind her that she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Oh dear, tell me, was it you that upset my daughters so?” Sebastian asked Hannah plainly, standing ominously in front of the door with a disappointed frown on his face.

Hannah didn’t feel threatened.

After all, Hannah and Sebastian were in this together, both biding their time until they got what and who they wanted.

Hannah chuckled quietly, “They’re young women now. I thought there was no better time than today to tell them the truth. Besides, I’ve grown tired of pretending.” Hannah added bitterly.

Sebastian’s frown turned into a scowl.

Sebastian despised both Hannah and Claude.

They were rude, lazy, impatient……..

Alois Trancy had very poor choices in servants.

And now, Hannah’s carelessness may have cost Sebastian a chance at a positive relationship with his children.

“That was not the plan.” Sebastian said in a low, dangerous voice.

No, it wasn’t the plan.

Sebastian had been plotting to tell his daughters when the time was right, but……

Hannah had ruined everything.

Sebastian wanted his twins to have their cake and gifts, Sebastian wanted his twins to smile, and most of all, Sebastian had wanted the twins to be happy when they heard the news.

“Perhaps it’s time we made a new plan.” Hannah suggested, eyeing Sebastian as he pulled out a knife from his pocket while he approached her.

Sebastian smirked as he prepared to strike, “Indeed~.”


	16. Chapter 16 - Charlotte

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Hannah dodged Sebastian’s attack just in time, ducking away as his blade slid through the air. 

“Killing me won’t earn her love.” Hannah said calmly while Sebastian pursued her around the kitchen.

“True.” Sebastian said prudently, managing to catch Hannah by the throat.

Hannah gasped for breath while Sebastian started to squeeze the air from her lungs. 

Sebastian’s eyes were intense as he looked into Hannah’s, listening to her struggle while he spoke, “But it is not my duty to earn my master’s love, it is only my duty to serve and protect her. Any that interfere with that must be eliminated~.”

“Stop!” A voice called out.

Sebastian blinked and looked over.

There, in the doorway, stood Lucas, looking at the scene with widened eyes.

“Stop hurting Miss Hannah!” Lucas demanded of Sebastian. The innocent little boy bounded over, “Miss Hannah!”

Of course Lucas was very fond of Alois’s maid.

Hannah treated Lucas like he was a king, catering to him, babying him……..

Lucas was as close to Alois as Hannah had gotten over the last eight years, and she cherished the little boy dearly.

“Stay back, young master.” Sebastian wanted Lucas in his deep, low voice. 

Lucas was not Sebastian’s favorite, but Sebastian wouldn’t dare harm Ciel’s child.

“No!” Lucas insisted, trying his best to push Sebastian off of Hannah.

Footsteps in the hallway stopped at the kitchen door…….

“What on earth is going on?” Alois asked.

The blonde had heard the commotion in the kitchen while he had been searching for Hannah.

Earl Trancy certainly did not expect to see Sebastian strangling the maid while Lucas tried in vain to push the butler away, fighting to defend her.

Sebastian quickly released his grip on Hannah and gave Alois one of his signature, polite smiles while Hannah crumpled to the floor.

“Do forgive me, Earl Trancy, you see, Hannah and I were just settling a small matter.” Sebastian explained.

Alois glanced at Lucas and nodded to his terrified son, silently asking him to leave the room.

Lucas frowned and pouted at his father but regretfully did as he was told.

Alois closed the kitchen door behind Lucas to insure that the smallest Trancy wouldn’t try to peek in.

What was about to happen was for adults only……..

“Tell me,” Alois asked with a sweet smile, a smile so sweet it turned into a deadly scowl while Alois inquired. “Was that ‘small matter’ involving Charlotte and Isabel?”

“I’m afraid so.” Sebastian confirmed while Hannah held her throat and choked, trying to breathe again.

While Hannah tried to recover, Alois and Sebastian exchanged ominous, threatening stares.

They’ll never love you.

Perhaps, but at least now they know the truth.

The truth is of little importance here.

Those statements were not spoken out loud, not yet, Alois and Sebastian both had more pressing matters at hand.

“I myself was actually looking for Hannah too.” Alois finally declared, breaking the silence.

“Master, please………..” Hannah pleaded as Alois stepped towards her.

The blonde ignored Sebastian as he leaned down and grabbed Hannah roughly by the ear.

“Master!” Hannah cried as Alois pulled her so close that they were eye to eye.

“Don’t you realize, after all these years of service, that a maid should hold her tongue?! How dare you ruin my princesses’ birthday! Now Charlotte’s run off somewhere! She could be cold and hungry! What kind of father does that make me?!” Alois roared, slinging Hannah backwards.

Hannah caught herself before she fell.

As much as Hannah would have liked to declare her love for Alois in that volatile moment, Hannah suddenly thought of a better idea……….

A sneaky, underhanded idea~.

Hannah could have murdered Sebastian and taken Alois out of the manor, running far away.

Possibly, anyway…..

But Hannah decided to play her docile, timid role just a while longer.

“What can I do to be of assistance, master?” Hannah asked Alois quietly.

“I don’t know!” Alois snapped. “Watch over Lucas, I have a daughter to fetch!”

And with that, Alois stormed out of the room.

The blonde was too angry and upset to consider his decisions carefully.

Alois quickly had Timber prepare a carriage, which the blonde then boarded, departing for London.

Alois had to find Charlotte before she got into trouble.

But in the kitchen, once Alois left, Sebastian and Hannah smirked at each other.

Isabel had gone to bed and was sleeping in her room. The smallest twin was so upset that she didn’t even mind being alone.

Alone.

Unprotected.

Lucas was unprotected.

Ciel was unprotected.

Alois was no longer there to watch over them.

Hannah grinned at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked in return.

“l’ll take mine.” Hannah said quietly. 

Sebastian nodded silently.

“And you take yours.” Hannah finished.

Wordlessly, the maid and the butler left the kitchen and descended upon the household.

—————————————————————

“But Miss Hannah, I don’t understand.” Lucas said in confusion. “Where are we going?” The little boy blinked innocently.

Hannah smiled at the child.

Alois’s child.

The child whom Hannah had spent years wishing was her own…….

“We’re going somewhere very special, but just for awhile. There’s no need to worry, young master.” Hannah said, reaching her hand out which Lucas took, blissfully unaware of the evil plots that were being launched against his family.

“Are mother and Father coming too? Is that where Charlotte went?” Lucas asked.

Hannah walked Lucas out of his room and down the stairs.

Hannah purposely ignored Lucas’s question about Ciel and his sister.

Instead, Hannah looked down at Lucas with a loving smile and assured the small boy, “Your father will be with us very soon.”

Lucas looked a bit apprehensive, but he trusted Hannah.

Lucas trusted Hannah, the woman that had daydreamed about killing his mother for years.

Lucas trusted Hannah as she led him out the front door and into a carriage.

Lucas trusted Hannah but he did not realize that Hannah had no intentions of ever returning him to his home or his mother……..

Ever again.

—————————————————————

While Hannah absconded with Lucas, Sebastian was careful to lock Isabel in her room and then he proceeded to find Ciel.

The bluenette’s eyes were still red from her tears of anguish when Sebastian appeared in her doorway.

“What do you want?” Ciel hissed.

“The same thing I’ve always wanted, young master~.” Sebastian said simply. “To remain at your side until the very end.”

Ciel didn’t like the grin that Sebastian wore as he gazed over at her.

It was a malicious, greedy grin.

A grin that made Ciel shiver.

“Where has Alois gone?” Ciel asked Sebastian.

The bluenette has seen her husband’s carriage leave the manor earlier.

“Why, young master, who could possibly say?” Sebastian asked while he stalked closer to Ciel.

Ciel felt her pace quicken with anxiety but she didn’t understand why.

She was not afraid of Sebastian!

Although, during the eight years that Sebastian had been reinstated, Ciel had also never been alone in the house with him either…….

————————————————————

While the rest of his family was falling into the evil clutches of the maid and butler, Alois finally arrived in London and was desperately scanning the streets, searching for his daughter.

Where would Charlotte have possibly gone in such a short time?

Alois looked everywhere.

He searched the center of town, he searched the finest, most luxurious neighborhoods.

No trace of Charlotte at all.

Alois questioned passers by, trying in vain to get some sort of a clue as to where the eldest twin might have run.

There was nothing, no tips from anyone.

Alois’s heart sank as he eventually made his way to the dangerous, dodgy parts of the city.

Filthy, impoverished, struggling, deadly…….

Alois’s handsome face twisted into a scowl of sadness and disgust as he rode past the unfortunate individuals who lived in those terrible conditions.

Alois sighed, remembering all too well that he had been one of those people not that long ago.

Still, even in the sleazy section of London, there was no trace of Charlotte.

Alois was just about at his wit’s end when his carriage wheel hit a large, sharp rock in the street and fractured, causing the horses to rear and neigh and the blonde to be thrown to the sidewalk.

Alois huffed in irritation and stood, dusting himself off.

Lovely.

Just lovely!

His darling Charlotte was still lost and now he was stranded here of all places!

Alois looked around himself.

It was a rather dark street, mostly made up of crowded, dilapidated apartment buildings and a few supply shops.

There was one rather controversial establishment just across the street, full of patrons laughing and dancing inside.

Alois knew it was a brothel just by looking at it, and although he certainly did not want to go inside, he needed to find someone who could at least put a new wheel on his carriage.

Hesitantly, Alois walked across the street and entered the seedy place with a frown.

Alois smelled like lavender and warm embers.

He had a lean physique and a handsome face that were complemented by feathery blonde hair and bright, ocean-blue eyes.

Alois was also clean.

Collectively, that all made him a very sought after client by the employees of the brothel and the blonde was overwhelmed by young women only a second after he stepped through the door.

“Good evenin’ mister! Care for a tumble?”

“Oi, Love! I’ll make it a night you won’t forget!

Alois smiled nervously and held up a hand, “Please…..Ah, no thank you. Please, I’m just here to——“ 

The women did not listen but they did begin to get competitive over who was going to get to service the blonde and to his horror, Alois found that they started to grab him by his clothes and pull him back and forth in a tug of war.

“He’s mine, he is!”

“Back off, you tart!”

“Me, the tart?! Go take a look in the mirror, you!”

Alois thought he was going to have to resort to his old ways and be less polite when a voice called out.

“Daddy?”

The women all stopped and turned to look.

Alois looked too, but his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw.

The blonde’s mouth fell open as he gasped in shock, “Charlotte?!?!”


	17. Chapter 17 - Gone

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“C-Charlotte?!?” Alois repeated with wide eyes.

The young woman that Alois was addressing had Charlotte’s voice but she certainly didn’t look like Charlotte.

“Daddy! It’s me!” Charlotte cried as she ran to Alois with open arms.

Alois caught her and she embraced him warmly, but Earl Trancy’s eyes remained wide as his shock turned to horror.

Alois pried Charlotte off of him and his brow knit together in disbelief as he took in her appearance and mumbled under his breath, “Charlotte…my dear Charlotte…what have you done?!”

Charlotte had given all of her money to Madam the previous evening.

It had taken all night, but Madam had performed the service which Charlotte had requested.

Madam had made Charlotte into who Charlotte wanted to be.

Charlotte had thick, lustrous hair, that was a beautiful bluenette color mixed with just a few stray strands of raven-black…but that was all gone now.

Instead, Charlotte’s hair was now a sickly yellow color, all of the life had been leached out of it, instead of its usual volume and shine, it drooped around her shoulders in tattered, brittle strings.

Bleaching techniques can be dicey in the modern world, but in the Victorian era, they were primitive at best.

Charlotte’s pupils were dilated to an unnatural size and when Alois looked into them, he realized their color had changed, from their original Phantomhive blue, to now a murky shade somewhere between turquoise and yellow.

Alois didn’t even notice Charlotte’s new purple and gold dress, he was too worried about the fact that though she was looking right at him, she appeared to not be able to see him.

“Oh Charlotte, what have you done?!?” Alois cried.

Charlotte looked past Alois as if she were blind while she smiled bitterly and spoke, “I’ve made myself more like you, Daddy. You’ve always said I’ll always be your little girl. I will! I’ll always belong to you.” Charlotte said defiantly, swallowing thickly as she set her jaw.

Alois frowned as he looked at the devastated twin.

Charlotte had bleached her hair and dyed her eyes…..to look more like him?

Was that how badly, how deeply this had disrupted Charlotte’s life?

The nearby noise of a violent bar fight interrupted Alois’s thoughts and he grabbed Charlotte’s hand, staring to lead her out of that terrible place. “My little one, you’re right. You will always be my dear, sweet Charlotte, but doing all of this doesn’t make that any truer.”

Charlotte and Alois made it out of the brothel and Alois managed to find a man who was on his way home that could fix the carriage wheel.

Alois overpaid for the service but he didn’t care, the blonde was in a hurry to get Charlotte to a doctor and see if her eyesight could be saved.

“Your mother’s going to be very upset when she sees you like this.” Alois reprimanded Charlotte gently.

Charlotte clammed up and crossed her arms, staring into the distance as she hissed, “That woman is not my mother.”

Alois’s soft expression vanished.

Charlotte blinked as she watched the man she so desperately declared to be her true father scowl at her.

Alois had an abundant amount of patience with Ciel and their children, but Charlotte was wearing it thin very quickly.

“Charlotte,” Alois said in a curt voice.

Suddenly, the bold defiance vanished from the eldest twin’s face.

“Yes, Father?” Charlotte asked meekly.

“I’ve had just about enough of this! You have no idea the pain that you’ve caused your mother and I, and yes, that woman is your mother! You’ll tell me no different! I may not have been the one that put you in the womb but I watched you leave it! Regardless, you are my daughter and no amount of bleach or blood will change that. Now get in the carriage, sit down, shut up, and do as I say!”

Alois’s voice grew louder and louder as he disciplined his surly teenager, the look of rage in his eyes would have been frightening for any youngster, and Charlotte was practically cowering down by the time Alois finished speaking.

Charlotte nodded obediently as she scrambled into the carriage, “Y-Yes, Father.” 

“That’s better.” Alois said with a sigh as he climbed in beside his eldest daughter and had the driver set a course for the nearest skilled physician.

Alois looked worried and irritated but Charlotte smiled softly, even though her vision was gone and Alois had just shouted at her.

“I love you, daddy.” Charlotte said quietly, keeping her smile.

Alois just sighed again and rubbed his temples.

Alois or Sebastian her father, what did it matter?

Charlotte was certainly Ciel’s child, alright.

—————————————————————

The Trancy carriage had to cross back towards the better part of town before a reputable doctor could be located.

Once they finally arrived, Alois led Charlotte inside and sat in a wooden chair while the man took Charlotte into his examination room and began his work.

Alois leaned down and put his forearms on his thighs as he thought anxiously.

There was no way to tell what concoction, what drug, what chemical, or……..who knows what, had been poured into Charlotte’s eyes.

Alois’s poor baby………

In fact, poor Alois!

Charlotte may permanently lose her sight, but Alois knew that if she did, there was a likely chance that both he and Sebastian would lose much more than that once Ciel found out.

—————————————————————

While Alois was tracking down, rescuing, and taking Charlotte to medical care, Ciel was sharing a tense evening alone with Sebastian in her room.

The bluenette was still angry beyond words with her butler but Sebastian didn’t seem bothered.

Sebastian stood in Ciel’s room, grinning at her quietly for a good fifteen minutes before he broke the silence.

“It was not I who spoke to the twins, young master.” Sebastian quietly reminded Ciel.

Ciel didn’t care.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than stand here and aggravate me!?!?” Ciel snapped.

“I was just trying to keep you company, young master.” Sebastian replied with a pleasant smile. “With Earl Trancy gone, I didn’t want you to become lonely~.”

“When have I ever become lonely?!” Ciel snapped. 

“The manor is clean, the food is prepared for tomorrow, my duties for the day have been completed. If you wish for me to leave, just give me an order.” Sebastian offered.

Ciel’s scowl deepened.

Sebastian thought he was very clever, didn’t he?

Did he really think that Ciel was dumb enough to send him prowling through the manor, with the children unattended, waiting for her to fall asleep?

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Brilliant!

There was a job for Sebastian!

The children!

“Sebastian, this is your order. I want you to bring Isabel and Lucas to me immediately. Considering the circumstances, I’d feel much better if they remain in my sight for the evening.” Ciel sniffed.

“Shall I not go and look for Lady Charlotte?” Sebastian frowned. “The streets of London are a dangerous place for a young lady and I’d really rather not leave the entire mission to—“

“I don’t care what you would rather!” Ciel snapped. “You are my butler! I am your master! Bring Isabel and Lucas to me immediately!” Ciel roared.

Sebastian dropped his argument and bowed low, placing a hand obediently over his chest as he spoke, “Yes, my lady~.”

Sebastian hid his smirk from Ciel as he turned on his heel and left.

While Sebastian walked down the hall, he chuckled to himself, “But you forget, Bocchan~, I may be the butler, but I’m the father too~.”

Sebastian arrived at Isabel’s room and opened her locked door easily with the manor’s skeleton key.

Sebastian walked over to Isabel’s bedside and peered down at his sleeping daughter, snuggled innocently on her pillow.

Sebastian watched her closely.

How he wished he had been able to raise her instead of Alois……..

How foolish he had been!

Sebastian wasn’t just trying to irritate Ciel, he was genuinely worried about Alois botching his job and failing to find and protect Charlotte.

Sebastian still had every intention to pursue the blonde and come to his eldest daughter’s aid….

But first, Sebastian had an order to carry out.

Sebastian lifted Isabel from her bed, careful not to wake her as he carried her out of her room and down the hall to Ciel.

Sebastian purred softly as Isabel laid her head against his chest in her sleep. 

Sebastian glanced down at his daughter and whispered warningly, “If anything happens to your sister, the bumbling buffoon that you two call ‘father’ will pay the price, my dear~.” 

Isabel furrowed her brow in her sleep.

The youngest twin had no idea what was happening, but even in the depth of her heavy slumber, while she was carried in Sebastian’s arms, another nightmare began…..

—————————————————————

Sebastian placed Isabel on Ciel’s bed once he arrived at her room.

With Ciel scowling at him, Sebastian left and went to go complete Ciel’s request by retrieving little Lucas.

Sebastian knocked on the small boy’s door before he entered, “Master Lucas, your mother would—-“

When Sebastian stepped inside, he blinked as he was greeted by a dark, empty room.

Lucas was notorious for staying up late reading, but………..

He was never out of his room at such a late hour.

“Master Lucas?” Sebastian called as he began to walk around.

Nothing looked out of place, the bed was even made.

Sebastian checked the bathroom.

Sebastian checked the kitchen.

The parlor…….

The dining room…..

The trophy room……

Sebastian began to quicken his pace and he ran from room to room until he had exhausted the entire manor in his search.

By the time Sebastian had finished his investigation, he was running down the hall.

Throwing open Ciel’s door, Sebastian uncharacteristically burst into the room and the serious look on his face alarmed Ciel as she jumped at his sudden intrusion and asked, “Where’s Lucas?!”

“Gone.” Sebastian informed Ciel simply, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “And so is Hannah.”


	18. Chapter 18 - Hannah

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“When will Mommy and Daddy be here, Miss Hannah?” Lucas frowned while Hannah started preparing some tea on the stove.

Lucas looked around the dusty room with wide, ocean-blue eyes.

The littlest Trancy was growing a bit apprehensive.

Of course, Lucas blindly trusted Hannah, but he didn’t understand why they had left his home to come to this place……

Hannah had taken them to a thatched-roof cottage at the top of a very high, scraggly cliff just outside of London.

The dingy little cottage was so small and dilapidated that you couldn’t really see it unless you already knew it was there.

The grimy dwelling was the perfect place for someone to hide in plain site.

“Soon, young master, soon.” Hannah cooed to Lucas, handing him a cup of tea.

Hannah frowned while she sat on the bed next to her smallest charge.

Yes, what was taking Alois this long?

While Hannah sat worrying about the blonde, she neglected to consider what she should have been worrying about.

Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian and Ciel, along with Isabel who had woken up when Sebastian came in and exposed Lucas’s abduction, were currently and quickly riding towards the little cottage on that cliff.

Sebastian smirked while they rode along.

Earl Trancy had terrible taste in servants.

Hannah and Claude were so stupid, they really were subpar at everything.

Sebastian tried not to laugh out loud as he went over the situation in his mind.

Sebastian maintained his composure, he had to be fair….

Maybe he was wrong.

Hannah had mentioned the little cottage to Sebastian a long time ago, but surely, the Trancy maid wasn’t dim enough to actually steal Ciel’s son and run away there……….

When the carriage pulled up to the cottage and Sebastian saw a light inside the dismal building, he grinned and stepped out of the vehicle, chivalrously opening the door for Ciel and Isabel.

No, it looked like Sebastian was right after all!

“Come, ladies,” Sebastian said with a polite bow, “Let us go and retrieve master Lucas.”

—————————————————————

After Alois and Charlotte had finished their emergency visit with the physician, they made their way back to Trancy manor.

Charlotte wore a heavy bandage around her eyes.

The doctor had told Alois that he had done all that he could but it was indeterminable whether Charlotte would regain her sight or not.

Alois’s heart was heavy as his carriage pulled up to Trancy manor.

……….And Alois’s heart grew heavier still when Claude informed him of the situation.

“What do you mean Hannah and Lucas went missing?! You let Ciel go with Sebastian alone to look for them?!” Alois roared at Claude.

“Miss Isabel is with them, highness. They’re not far out of the city, I’m sure. Sebastian mentioned an address where he was certain that Hannah could be found.” Claude replied calmly while he adjusted his glasses.

“Then take us there immediately! What are you waiting for?!?” Alois screeched.

The blonde grit his teeth while Claude moved like a shadow towards the door and said stoically, “Yes, your highness.”

—————————————————————

Hannah was just about to pour Lucas another cup of tea when the cottage door swung open and Ciel, Sebastian, and Isabel stormed in.

“What on earth are you doing with my son?!” Ciel snarled.

Sebastian smirked at Hannah, standing behind Ciel.

Sebastian decided it was best to let Ciel do the talking for a moment……..

Hannah stood and met Ciel’s gaze defiantly.

“I am waiting for my master, not you.” Hannah boldly informed Ciel.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Hannah as Ciel spoke, “You won’t have a master once he hears about this! Give me my son back right now!”

Ciel stomped over and tried to grab Lucas off the bed but Hannah stepped in front of her.

Srbastian rose up to defend Ciel while Isabel looked on nervously.

Ciel and Hannah pushed against each other while Sebastian waited for the right moment to separate them without hurting Ciel.

“Give me my son, Hannah.” Ciel glowered at the maid.

Hannah and Ciel stared eye to eye with each other while Hannah replied in a whisper, “He would be my son if it wasn't for you…..”

Ciel blinked incredulously.

The bluenette wasn’t positive that she had heard the maid correctly and Ciel asked in a quizzical tone, “.....What?”

“Yes, what seems to be happening here?” 

Ciel and Sebastian turned around to look and saw Alois and Charlotte standing in the cottage doorway.

“Here?!?” Ciel gasped. “Who is that?!?” The bluenette cried, pointing at Charlotte.

In her garish clothes, with her bleached hair, and now the bandage over her eyes, Charlotte was unrecognizable to her mother.

“This is Charlotte, my dear.” Alois answered Ciel. “She’s had a rough go of it, but——“

“What did you do to her?!?” Ciel gasped.

“I didn’t do anything to her! I reduced her!” Alois cried.

Isabel frowned at her sister.

Sebastian looked at his eldest daughter in concern while Alois and Ciel went back and forth.

Everyone was so busy trying to determine if Charlotte was alright or not, that Isabel was the only one who noticed when Hannah slyly sneaked Lucas out of the cottage’s small back door.

“Brother! Hannah’s getting away with brother!” Isabel cried out, interrupting the noise.

Everyone stopped conversing and immediately ran outside.

Sebastian, Ciel, Isabel, Alois, and Charlotte, led by Alois’s hand, all came barging out of the cottage and stood in front ofHannah and Lucas, cutting them off from any chance of getting to the carriages.

Hannah began to take hazardous steps backwards towards the edge of the cliff with Lucas clutched to her waist.

“Hannah,” Alois said slowly and calmly, holding up a hand to silence Ciel, “Let Lucas go please, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, master,” Hannah said with a soft sigh, looking at Alois lovingly. “We’ve been waiting on you to come. Now the three of us can be a family.”

Alois was the only one who was shocked, although Ciel was a little surprised.

Everyone knew that something was odd about Hannah always tolerating Alois’s abuse so well.

No one did that if they didn’t have some sort of a reason…..

At times, it was almost like Hannah enjoyed it.

“A…...a what?” Alois stammered.

“Everything I’ve done has been for you, master. It’s all been for you. If it wasn’t for her,” Hannah sneered at Ciel, then she looked back at Alois, “and her bastard children, then we could have been together all this time, but it’s not too late!”

Alois looked like someone had just asked him to eat a handful of live insects.

Hannah……..saw him like that?

“Hannah, what are you talking about?” Alois asked with disgust.

“I love you, master.” Hannah finally confessed.

“Oh, shut it.” Ciel hissed.

Hannah shot Ciel a dangerous glare to silence her.

Alois’s look of surprise changed to a smile, then he giggled, and finally he laughed out loud, as if Hannah’s confession of love was the greatest joke he’d ever heard.

“Hannah, you fool! Why would you think that I could ever love you?!” Alois cackled.

Alois’s words hit Hannah hard.

The look on Hannah’s face was one of complete devastation.

Hannah had fantasized about this moment for years, but like most people who suffered from an obsession over someone, she had never imagined that her declaration of love would end in rejection.

Charlotte could not see, but she could hear, and she could tell that Hannah was directly in front of her.

Hannah……

How Charlotte hated Hannah!

Hannah was the one that had ruined Charlotte and Isabel’s blissful ignorance with her dreadful truth that she had spewed upon them like the plague, and now, Hannah was daring to try to seperate Charlotte’s mother and father?!?

Charlotte was not going to allow it.

“Let go of my brother, you wicked tart!” Charlotte shouted as she charged at Hannah.

Charlotte couldn’t see it, but, from the hidden pocket of her apron, Hannah pulled out a rather grizzly knife as Charlotte came towards her and Hannah raised her arm to strike.

“No!” Alois shouted, his eyes going wide as adrenaline flooded his body.

“Charlotte!” Ciel called, leaping into action.

Sebastian would have helped but at that exact moment, he found himself suddenly becoming very busy.

Hannah pushed Lucas away so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Unfortunately, the crazed Trancy maid pushed Lucas in the wrong direction and sent him stumbling right off the cliff and falling towards his death…...

Hannah’s knife came down.

Alois made it in time to shield Charlotte, catching Hannah’s blow straight across his chest.

“Daddy!” 

“Alois!” 

Charlotte and Ciel both crowded over Alois as he fell to the ground, bleeding through his shirt.

Ciel tried desperately to put pressure on the wound, but that was difficult.

The cut wasn’t deep but it was extremely wide and the bluenette had to lay down across her husband to stem the flow of blood.

Hannah took a menacing step towards the two bluenettes.

Look what they made her do!

What a perfect time to finally eliminate them, all three of them……..

Hannah thought that murdering Ciel and the twins would be a perfect punishment for their crime of taking Alois away from her!

“Brother!” Isabel shrieked from the clifftop in horror.

Lucas fell and Alois bled……….

Sebastian furrowed his brow while he dove, hoping he would be able to catch Ciel’s son in time, just as Ciel looked up at Hannah and watched the Trancy maid raise her arm to strike again.


	19. Crow 19 - The End

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Saving Lucas did not benefit Sebastian in any way.

Sebastian could have just let the boy fall to his grisly end, yes, that would have been the most sensible thing for Sebastian to do.

Then there would be one less person taking up Ciel’s time…….

But Sebastian, for once, did the least sensible thing and caught Lucas safely in his arms before the small boy’s body was dashed to pieces against the rocky cliff bottom.

Lucas looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes full of both horror and gratitude.

Sebastian gave Lucas a reassuring smile as he spoke, “Come, young master, we shall return to your parents quickly.”

As Sebastian made his way back up the cliff with Lucas clutched tightly in his arms, Sebastian’s smile faded.

How annoying.

Why had he gone to all this trouble? 

Family.

In previous years, Sebastian had thought that being a butler was difficult, but family…...that was the truly difficult thing.

That was why Sebastian saved Lucas…..

Not for his own selfish end.

No, Sebastian saved Lucas so that Ciel wouldn’t have to suffer the loss of her only son.

Sebastian saved Lucas so that his daughters wouldn’t have to mourn their baby brother at such a tender age.

When Sebastian came into view holding Lucas in his arms, the grateful look on Ciel’s, Charlotte’s, and Isabel’s faces made Sebastian beam with pride.

Sebastian saved Lucas because it was the best thing he could do for his family.

—————————————————————

Moments before Sebastian emerged from the craggy cliffside, Ciel was still laying on Alois while Charlotte wept at his side and Hannah closed in to murder both of the women.

Charlotte couldn’t see to defend herself and Ciel couldn’t move or Alois would surely bleed to death……..

Ciel braced for the impact of Hannah’s knife but instead, a splat of wetness fell on her shoulder.

Drip…...

Drip…….

The bluenette dared to crack her eyes open.

Blood.

Not Ciel’s blood………

Ciel turned her gaze upwards from where she was crouched on the ground and her eyes widened as she saw Claude standing over her, Charlotte, and Alois.

It looked as if Claude had run a large sword through Hannah’s chest…...

“Hannah Annafellowz, I guess that’s all you ever wanted to be, eh? A sheath for your fellow.” Claude sneered as he pushed Hannah backwards while he withdrew his blade.

Ciel flinched when Hannah fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

The maid briefly locked eyes with Ciel in her last moments before she looked at Alois and lifted her hand.

Ciel watched as Hannah closed her fist around a handful of Alois’s straw blonde locks.

It was there, with her fingers tangled in her beloved master’s hair, that Hannah drew her last breath.

Ciel continued to lay across Alois while she swallowed hard and remarked to Claude, “You’ve actually done something useful for once, Claude.”

Claude said nothing in reply, but Ciel could hear the very faint click of him adjusting his glasses.

Charlotte had been listening to every gasp and every word.

Isabel had been watching with watery eyes.

Both of the girls were speechless, but as Sebastian came walking up, smiles of joy began to dance on their lips.

The relief Ciel felt in her heart at seeing her little boy returned safely was indescribable.

Now Ciel just had to worry about her husband…..

While Claude worked to bandage Alois so that he could be safely transported home, Ciel looked over at Sebastian.

Ciel gave Sebastian a very firm pout and Sebastian recognized that as Ciel’s way of thanking him.

In return, Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Ciel still held a silent grudge towards Sebastian, but he was finally at peace because he knew that even with the wrongs of the past, Ciel would now be forever grateful to him for saving Lucas.

————————————————————

Claude worked diligently and with Ciel's helpful cooperation, they were able to get Alois’s bleeding under control.

The Trancy butler loaded his master into the carriage and once everyone was aboard, they began the ride home.

Charlotte, Isabel, Ciel, and Lucas all sat at Alois’s beside while the blonde drifted in and out of consciousness once they arrived at Trancy manor.

A doctor was called and the Trancy family looked on anxiously while the physician closed Alois’s wound with stitches.

Meanwhile, Sebastian left the manor and returned to the cliff to properly dispose of Hannah.

Digging graves was not one of Sebastian’s favorite jobs, but, a butler that couldn’t do that much wasn’t worth his salt.

Once the hole was dug, Sebastian lifted Hannah with a frown and looked into her lifeless eyes as he asked with a sigh, “Why couldn’t you have just followed the plan?”

Without another word, Sebastian laid Hannah in her grave and covered her body, filling in the deep pit.

Sebasian cleaned his gloves before he returned to the carriage and left the scene, hurrying back to Ciel’s side.

Sebastian wasn’t the one who had actually killed Hannah, that was fine, but there was one thing that deeply annoyed Sebastian……...

For once, Claude had actually performed well.

Sebastian supposed he could let that go just this once though, if at the end of the day, it meant that Ciel and his daughters were safe.

—————————————————————

Hannah was gone.

Everyone knew the truth.

For awhile, life at Trancy manor was completely disrupted, but with time, things began to take on a new normal.

Lucas, although slightly traumatized, mourned Hannah and eventually moved on, glad that he was able to keep his sisters and parents.

Claude continued to be indifferent towards everyone and everything.

Sebastian stayed loyally at Ciel’s side, and although the bluenette still refused to forgive him for abandoning her, Sebastian noticed that Ciel had softened towards him a little bit……

That made Sebastian smirk.

He was genuinely happy to see Ciel show even a shred of gratitude.

Alois healed from his wounds and was left with only a very thin, silvery scar across his chest and abdomen.

Earl Trancy’s scar looked almost like a strand of a spider web.

Ciel enjoyed running her fingers over it when she and Alois made love, it reminded her just how close she had come to losing her husband…….

Isabel and Charlotte, who had grown up so close to one another, handled their new world in different ways.

Charlotte’s eyes eventually healed and her sight returned, although her irises remained a strange turquoise color. 

The eldest twin was polite to Sebastian, but nothing more.

Sebastian remained aloof, trying to give Charlotte her space.

Isabel was quiet like always.

And though Sebastian could still read Ciel like a book, he wasn’t sure how to interpret his youngest daughter’s silence…..

Was Isabel angry?

Sad?

……….Would Sebastian ever know?

—————————————————————

Several months after the outing of the truth and the death of Hannah, Ciel lay in Alois’s arms one chilly evening.

The bluenette sighed while the blonde kissed down her jawline, listening to the fire crackle soothingly in front of them.

“I love you, my darling Ciel~.” Alois whispered, his breath tickling Ciel’s ear while his hands swept over her slender body, encased in her nightshirt.

Ciel turned so their lips met and closed her eyes as she replied, “I love you too, Jim.”

Louder.

Alois wanted Ciel to say that louder.

Alois giggled and pulled Ciel towards him possessively while they kissed, ready to take her into his arms.

Alois loved hearing Ciel say his real name.

But, Alois loved hearing Ciel scream his real name even more~.

————————————————————

While Alois began the task of turning Ciel into a whimpering, pleasured mess, across the manor, Sebastian was working in his office.

Sebastian felt that someone was staring at him, although he heard no footsteps signaling an approach.

Sebastian looked up and blinked in surprise when he saw Isabel standing in the doorway.

What should he say?

Isabel told him not to call her anything……

“......Good evening.” Sebastian said after a lengthy silence.

“Hello.” Isabel replied with a shy nod.

Sebastian waited on her to speak, but the youngest twin said nothing else.

Sebastian noticed that in her arms, Isabel held a book.

“May I…help you?” Sebastian asked.

“Maybe so…I have some…arithmetic problems.” Isabel explained.

“I see.” Sebastian said very quietly, as if he spoke too loudly, he may scare his timid daughter away. “Well….I’d be honored to help you.”

Sebastian gestured for Isabel to sit across from him.

Slowly, cautiously, Isabel walked over and took a seat in the chair.

Sebastian spent the next couple of hours with Isabel, working through each problem that she hadn’t understood during Claude’s lesson that afternoon.

Sebastian and Isabel began to chat and they actually found themselves having a good time.

It was when they laughed over a joke that Isabel clammed up suddenly and frowned.

“What’s the matter?” Sebastian asked, blinking in confusion.

Isabel pouted at Sebastian and looked away. “I…...I already have a father.”

Those words hurt Sebastian more than Isabel would ever know, but they were true.

Sebastian had willingly abandoned Ciel, offered her to Alois or anyone else on a silver platter, and Sebastian blamed no one but himself now.

“I understand.” Sebastian nodded.

Isabel frowned.

Sebastian dared to quietly make a suggestion, “Perhaps, though, since you already have a father, you could use a friend?”

Isabel blinked quizzically at Sebastian.

A friend?

A….friend, yes.

Alois would always be her and Charlotte’s daddy, but…..maybe they didn’t have to shut Sebastian out completely.

“Perhaps.” Isabel nodded at Sebastian.

A moment later, Isabel and Sebastian resumed their laughter. 

Outside Sebastian’s study, Charlotte had her ear pressed against the wall, listening in, waiting to see if it was safe or not.

Charlotte would accept no one but Alois as her father, of course not. 

However, Isabel had been quite intrigued with getting to know Sebastian and…..

Charlotte smiled.

A friend.

Yes, Sebastian as a friend wouldn’t be bad at all.

Maybe they could all live together in peace with Hannah gone.

Alois and Ciel…...

Their son Lucas…...

Sebastian, Ciel’s servant and former lover…….

Charlotte and Isabel, twins fathered by Ciel’s butler and adopted by her husband………..

….And Claude, who didn’t care about any of it.

They were all just one large, weird family.

But they were all happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
